Vida de Rosa
by sachikovirtual
Summary: Adaptación de la historia con el mismo Título, creada por Masiel.
1. Jueves

Esta historia **NO** es de mi autoría. El único autor intelectual de esta hermosa(?) xD historia es **Masiel**. Solamente me pertenece el tiempo que le dedique para **adaptarla** a nuestros personajes favoritos. Espero les guste como a mí xD.

Es la primera historia que publicó así que espero no infringir alguna regla xD sino de antemano una disculpa a los administradores xD ...que fue sin querer queriendo(?) xDD

Cofcof bueno sin más les dejó con la historia no sin antes aclarar que:

_Los personajes de Mahou Shoujo Lyrical Nanoha no me pertenecen, son propiedad de sus respectivos autores._

* * *

VIDA DE ROSA

Masiel

_(Adaptación)_

-Nanoha, Nanoha levántate!- era la tercera vez que la zarandeaba, ya estábamos sobre la hora para ir al trabajo, era jueves, detesto los jueves, saqué la ropa que me iba a poner del armario y la coloque extendida sobre mi lado de la cama, y volví a intentarlo. -Nanoha párate de la cama ahora si no quieres que te lance yo misma al suelo-.

-Fate-chan, solo un rato mas, diez minutos... si?- se estiro y desperezó, parecía una criatura adorable con todo su cabello revuelto y las sábanas pegadas de su redondeada cara, pero hoy no había tiempo para eso, no había tiempo para entretenimientos, sin alejar mi mal humor le comunique.

-Preparé café y tostadas, apresúrate... comenzaré a desayunar sin ti- Salí de la alcoba directo a la cocina, eran cerca de las siete de la mañana y la temperatura del día era agradable, no habitúo levantarme con los ánimos tan ásperos lo que pasa es que Nanoha suele olvidar lo importante y complicado que pueden llegar a ponerse los jueves para mí. Estamos juntas desde más de un año, vivimos en su apartamento queda más cerca de su trabajo que del mío pero ella no tiene auto así que es algo justo. Preparo varias tostadas con mermelada mientras escucho un poco de música de la emisora local, sirvo jugo de naranja para ella y solo un café simple para mí.

-Hola- algo más despierta y cubierta por su bata de baño, aparece Nanoha en la cocina.

-Hola- le contesto, entra y tomando uno de los banquitos se sienta a mi lado, un delicado beso roza mi mejilla.

-Me quede dormida otra vez... lo siento- mueve su plato y se sirve de desayuno.

-Tengo que estar en la oficina con el contador a las 8:30, y el resto de la mañana la ocuparé explorando terrenos, los peritos irán conmigo.

-Lo sé, ya me lo dijiste...

-Si lo sabes por qué no haces un esfuerzo por agilizarme las cosas?... no es mucho lo que te pido- no le estaba gritando, más bien sobrepasaba lo sereno con adecuada voz modulada, pero Nanoha me conocía de mas como para saber que estaba molesta.

no te parece que es muy temprano como para empezar a discutir?- tomó un sorbo de su jugo y enfocó su atención a mi respuesta.

-Si te acuestas tarde te levantas tarde, si te levantas tarde me retardas y si me retardas me fastidia y si me fastidias terminamos discutiendo- cuando estoy de estos ánimos se me encoge el estómago y no puedo comer, terminé con mi café y fui hasta la nevera por una botella de agua.

-No quiero ser un fastidio para ti... te he dicho un montón de veces que no es necesario que me lleves al trabajo, por el subterráneo en cuestión de 15 minutos puedo llegar a el, así no tendrías que esperarme- como notarán no solo se fastidió mi mañana, también había arruinado la de ella, recorte distancia entre las dos, con sinceridad trate de excusarme.

-No eres un fastidio para mí de acuerdo?...- espere toda la atención de sus ojos azules y continué -no es carga llevarte hasta la oficina, me siento más segura llevándote que dejarte expuesta a posibles peligros viajando por el subterráneo.

-Hablas como si fueran a robarme o violarme, no puedes ser tan paranoica- también dejó su comida a medio comer y se puso a lavar los platos. -Puedo defenderme, antes de conocerte me conducía de ese modo, nunca se me presentó nada.

-Voy a llevarte y punto, no hablaré mas de esto- regresé al cuarto, fácilmente podríamos pasar el día entero discutiendo sobre ese asunto, ella diría una cosa y yo otra sin acordar absolutamente nada, en ciertos asuntos simplemente no podíamos coincidir jovialmente. No tardo en unirse a mi, sacó su propia ropa, vestiría de pantalón al igual que yo, un elegante conjunto de chaqueta color beige, el pantalón se le entallaba un poco, en las últimas semanas había subido de peso, este momento lo aprovechaba para hacerle bromas pero hoy sin pensarlo lo rechacé, yo también iba de chaqueta larga de color gris a juego con el pantalón. Después de vestirnos tomamos maletines y carpetas, mi portátil y los celulares, nos dirigimos al estacionamiento.

* * *

Odio estas mañanas en las que Fate todo lo considera intolerable, se que los jueves son sus días fatales, siempre tiene más trabajo y recae sobre ella más presión de la normal, es ingeniero civil, y los días como hoy los utiliza para sus asambleas y reuniones presupuéstales y las compra-venta de terrenos en condiciones para la construcción, vamos en el elevador, a pesar de su semblante no puede ocultar lo hermosa que es, un grácil maquillaje enaltece su angulado rostro, el largo cabello rubio perfectamente cepillado lo lleva repetidamente hacia atrás con su mano izquierda pero este no le hace caso y se rueda hasta cubrirle parte del rostro y sus hermosos ojos rojos carmesí, el elevador se detiene y se yergue mucho más alta de lo que es.

Llegamos al auto, quita los seguros para que yo pueda entrar, cierra su puerta y yo hago lo mismo, todo lo que lleva lo coloca en el puesto de atrás yo coloco mi maletín y mi carpeta en mi regazo. Enciende el auto y yo me ocupo de encontrar algo relajante en el día, se coloca sus lentes de sol, lleva su mano derecha detrás de su propio asiento y gira lo necesario para retroceder.

TTTRUNNGG.

No llegamos a dar medio giro cuando chocamos con el lujoso y costoso vehículo de la Señorita Signum, nuestra vecina.

-Que me lleven al mismísimo infierno!- Fate se quitó las gafas y apagó el carro, no salió de él hasta que dejó de moverse.

Signum con sus manos en la cintura veía con desapruebo la abolladura que le causo el parachoques a la puerta del copiloto, yo a su lado y Fate del otro también observamos.

-Cómo resolveremos esto?- Signum molesta preguntó a Fate.

-Solo fue un pequeño hundimiento llámame en la noche y lo resolveremos- Fate se encaminó pero no llegó lejos cuando habló Signum.

-Qué te llame?!... no puedo andar por la ciudad con semejante agujero en mi puerta Testarossa.

- Signum... Nanoha y yo estamos un poco apresuradas, que te parece si te doy el número de mi seguro y te entiendes con ellos, yo los llamaré y les informaré de lo sucedido- Fate estaba en sus límites tomaba aire para tratar de calmarse, Signum es una buena mujer pero puede ser exasperante si lo desea.

-Los trámites con las aseguradoras son tediosos y lentos, exijo una reparación inmediata- Fate estrechó un poco los ojos y juraría que también dilato las pupilas.

-Mira Signum en este momento no cargo mis utensilios de latonería, siempre los llevo es una pena que no los cargue hoy conmigo, tampoco tengo el dinero suficiente en la cartera como para que vayas inmediatamente a un taller pero...- abrió la puerta trasera del auto tomó su cartera rebuscó un poco y tomó una tarjetita y un bolígrafo -esta es la tarjeta de mi seguro y te escribo el número de mi oficina, si no te atienden a tu gusto llámame que yo te entregaré el dinero personalmente mañana- le extendió la tarjeta y la mujer la tomó con desconfianza -estas de acuerdo?- preguntó Fate.

-Si- le dimos la espalda y tomando las manijas de las puertas nos quedamos de piedra cuando oímos en trivial susurro -malditas lesbianas- el movimiento de Fate fue raudo pero el mío aun más antes de que abriera la boca para soltar un rosario de insultos coloque mi mano sobre la suya.

-No Fate, déjala- me miró fijamente por algunos macro segundos, todos los músculos de su rostro y cuerpo estaban tensos, se volteó y vio como la vecina se alejaba en su auto y volvió a mirarme.

-Vámonos- ya en marcha pidió mi atención -pásame el celular esta atrás- lo encontré pero no se lo di -dámelo, qué esperas?

-Dime a quién llamar y dejaré tu recado, no hablarás por teléfono mientras conduces- me miró con expresión extrañada y luego dirigió su atención a la calle.

-Las probabilidades de tener dos accidentes automovilísticos en menos de una hora son ínfimas.

-Las cosas no hay que buscarlas.

-Y crees que lo que acaba de pasar yo me lo busqué?

-Eres la única persona que conozco que se coloca lentes de sol para manejar en el estacionamiento.

-Puedo ver sin problemas, prefiero ponérmelos allí que en la carretera conduciendo.

-No viste ese carro, los lentes te lo impidieron, por eso lo chocaste- se quedó en silencio, esquivando el moderado tránsito de la ciudad, faltaban 20 para las 8:00.

-Llama a Shamal, cuéntale lo que pasó y dile que llame al seguro... y también dile que llegaré algunos minutos tarde.

Llegamos sin más contratiempos a mi trabajo.

-Paso por ti a las siete.

-No, puedo irme sola, no te molestes.

-Puedo venir a buscarte Nanoha, no es problema.

-Estoy segura, pero hoy sales más tarde de lo normal, no quiero que estés apurada en terminar solo para venir por mí.

-Bien, nos vemos en casa.

-Nos vemos en casa- bajé del auto y vi como se distanciaba.

* * *

Eran alrededor de las diez de la mañana cuando Hayate se acercó a mí.

-Buenos días monedita.

-Hola Hayate - Hayate mujer de 21 años, soltera, un poco más baja y corpulenta que yo era mi gran amiga y compañera de trabajo, yo soy coordinadora de personal y Hayate es inmediatamente mi superior en nivel jerárquico, me dice monedita porque según ella yo soy una monedita de oro,... le caigo bien a todo mundo.

-Y esa cara monedita?... Peleaste con el ogro- a mi amiga no le cae Fate, nunca la aceptó como mi compañera desaprobándola en todos los aspectos.

-No te refieras a ella de esa forma, sabes que no me gusta- le reprendí sin disgusto.

-Disculpa mi pesadez Nanoha, no quise ofender, pero cuenta... ¿por qué tan triste?

-No es algo del otro mundo, comencé mal el día con Fate-chan y sé que ella tendrá un mal día hoy, me preocupo por ella- Hayate se me quedó viendo desconcertada.

-No sé de que habrán discutido pero deja de preocuparte, Fate es adulta y sabe cómo manejarse bien, has tú lo mismo- aquello me sonó como regaño materno y sin duda me agrado, esta mujer no perdía el tiempo en demostrarme cuanto me apreciaba.

-Tiene sentido.

-Sí, lo tiene, por cierto en la tarde quiero que te reúnas con Yūno Scrya para que cuadren el problema de la subdivisión.

-Bien.

* * *

-Quieres que te pida comida china?

-No Shamal, consígueme pollo frito de el restorán de Arisa con papas al ajillo- eran la una y cuarto de la tarde, acababa de llegar de ver los terrenos con el perito, estaba en mi oficina sola con mi secretaria.

-Qué tratas de hacer?... levantar el teléfono con la vista o qué?- Shamal se burlaba, yo estaba reclinada de mi cómodo asiento de cuero detallando reflexivamente el teléfono apostado sobre mi escritorio.

-Quiero llamar a Nanoha- le dije sin dejar de ver el aparato.

-Y por qué condenación no la llamas?- mi secretaria se sentó en el mueble dispuesto ante mi escritorio, con un suspiro le respondí.

-Discutimos esta mañana, dije un poco de cosas absurdas.

-Eso suele pasar en las discusiones, por qué no le llamas y conversas con ella más calmadamente.

-No,... veré que puedo hacer más tarde ahora pide el condenado pollo y algo para ti que muero de hambre.

La tarde transcurrió sin pena ni gloria, estaba contenta porque la asamblea de las seis se canceló, tenía chance de ir por Nanoha, ella suele salir a las seis treinta, tenía tiempo más que suficiente para cruzar media ciudad y llegar a ella.

* * *

Hacía un poco de calor, comenzaba a arreciar el verano ya había terminado mi trabajo y me apresuraba para llegar a casa antes que Fate-chan, bajé por las escaleras y pronto llegué a la parte frontal del edificio, todas las bombillas se encendieron evidencia de que eran las seis treinta en punto, emprendía mi camino por el estacionamiento cuando oí mi nombre.

-Nanoha espera- era Yūno, acababa de tener una discusión delicada con él apenas diez minutos antes, después de aclarar los asuntos de trabajo quiso acercarse a mí físicamente, por su puesto yo lo rechacé inmediatamente.

-Tengo prisa Yūno dejémoslo para otro día si?- yo no detenía mi marcha y él me seguía muy de cerca, logró tomarme de un brazo y me paró en seco.

-No podemos dejar las cosas así- me dijo después de soltar mi brazo.

-Ya te dije claramente lo que pienso, nada de lo que te dije cambiará Yūno - el hombre solo escasos centímetros más alto que yo me observaba con desconsuelo.

-Desperdicias tu vida al lado de una mujer, ella no puede amarte como yo puedo hacerlo- pero qué se había creído este?, no éramos amigos íntimos, solo teníamos el intercambio necesario por cuestiones de trabajo y ahora según él esta perdidamente enamorado de mi.

-Eso es muy lindo de tu parte, pero yo la amo a ella y tu no figuras en ninguna parte, así que por favor déjame ir- reinicie mi caminata pero de nuevo me tomó, con más vehemencia, me estrechó y comenzó a besarme con desatino.

Espero que aun este aquí, debí llamarla al móvil, bueno ya estoy aquí ¿no?, un giro mas, uff creo que ya se fueron todos.

-Pero que demo...!- en cinco segundos coloqué el auto ante Nanoha y el cretino con quien se estaba besando, no tenía ni idea de quién podía ser, sentí que mis sienes se movían en mi cabeza al ritmo de mi corazón, sin molestarme a pensar salí del auto con la fuerza de un torbellino, no parecía importarle o notar mi presencia, así que rápido me hice notar, tomé al mal nac... de los cabellos y lo aparté a mas de cinco metros de ella, el tipo era delgado no fue tan difícil, chilló del susto y del jalón. Nanoha tenía la cara toda roja y empañada, al verme trato de sonreírme y se abrazó a mí con fuerza.

-Oh Dios Fate-chan gracias por...- la tomé de los brazos y la separé de mi cuerpo, en ese instante lo noté, vi en sus ojos mi reflejo y supe que tenía el mismísimo demonio dentro.

-Quién es éste Nanoha?... dime?!... por esto te urgía que no pasara hoy por ti?, para encontraste con éste?- la sostenía con fuerza, obligándola a mirarme, su rostro mostró gran conmoción.

-Fate-chan no, no, no es lo que piensas... el me forzó yo no que...

-Me engañas Nanoha? duermes con este hombre?...- la sacudí, pero no me respondía a lo que le exigía, sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas.

-Pues entérate, tu querida duerme conmigo... y no tienes idea de lo bien que lo pasamos- el tipito estaba detrás de mí, solté a Nanoha que no dejaba de mirarme ni yo a ella, me sentí apaleada y con una derrota absoluta, mis hombros siempre erguidos cayeron sin elegancia. Me acerqué más para que solo ella escuchara lo que iba a decir.

-Estas embarazada Nanoha?... umm, te dejó embarazada y por eso me dijiste que querías intentar tener un bebe... por qué ya lo llevas dentro? Es eso?- algo se rompió, no sé si fue su alma o la mía o la de ambas, pero puedo asegurar que algo dejo de ser lo que era. Sentí una mano en mi hombro por instinto di la vuelta.

-Qué pasa?... no me crees? Disfruta más conmigo que contigo, eso te lo aseguro, deberías dejarla libre... dejarías de ser una cachuda...- le puse una mano en el pecho y lo empujé con fuerza, seguía en pie pero retrocediendo, lo volví a golpear con más fuerza quería verlo en el suelo justo donde yo me sentía ahora, retrocedía mas con cara de espanto le di con las dos manos y cayó de espaldas, su cuerpo se extendió y su cabeza dio en el tino del filo de la acera, inmediatamente quedó inconsciente y comenzó a sangrar. Nanoha quien se había quedado pasmada en donde la deje, de una carrera llegó a nosotros me vio y vio el cuerpo pálido en el suelo.

-Qué le hiciste?- preguntó sin voz.

-Nada- se agachó al lado del hombre, tocó con dos dedos su cuello y...

-Está muerto Fate... este hombre está muerto.

* * *

-Un momento, un momento, detén eso, parece una hecatombe- una alta mujer se dirigía a un pensativo hombre.

-Detener?,... yo no puedo hacer nada por ellas- el hombre desde las alturas se concentraba en las dos figuras femeninas y el cuerpo masculino inerte en el pavimento.

-Pero qué pasará ahora? Que será de ellas?- la mujer exigía contestación.

-Fate mató a ese hombre tendrá que pagar por lo que hizo.

-Pero fue un accidente.

-Eso no cambia las cosas.

-Tienes que ayudarlas, se lo merecen.

-En todas sus vidas no todo es tan simple como conocerse, enamorarse y vivir felices, en algunas ocasiones no llegan a encontrar la felicidad plena o una de las dos se muere prematuramente, o en lo peor de los casos ni siquiera logran encontrarse... en esta vida pudiste ver que Fate no tiene la menor confianza en Nanoha, duda de ella... la cree infiel, el amor no es suficiente para unir a las personas, se necesita más.

-Se que podemos ayudar, puede remediarse, déjame ir.

-No puedo alterar la vida de todos por mejorar las de ellas.

-Nada se alterara, seré cuidadosa, se que quieres ayudar,... las amas igual que yo.

-También a Nanoha?

-Fate y Nanoha no son entes diferentes, están unidas, entrelazadas, no puedes amar a una sin sentir lo mismo por la otra.

-Tienes mi consentimiento... pero hay algunos detalles que aclarar, no podrás estar allá más de dos semanas, no interferirás en la vida de otras personas que no sean ellas,... si considero que pones en peligro el cotidiano devenir del mundo te regreso inmediatamente, y por último no tendrás ninguno de tus poderes..., aun deseas ir?

-Si.

-Será como tiene que ser.

Continuará...


	2. Sábado

Para todos los que deseaban la actualización (autoil,sakumarhi) aquí se las dejó, que la disfruten xD

**Disclaimer: **_Los personajes de Mahou Shoujo Lyrical Nanoha no me pertencen, son propiedad de sus respectivos autores._

Esta es solo una **adaptación** de _Vida de Rosa_ creada por **Masiel**.

* * *

DOS MESES ANTES, SÁBADO.

-Qué hora es Fate?

-Son las ocho.

-Y a qué hora tenemos que estar en la fiesta?

-A las diez- Fate y yo iremos a una fiesta de disfraces, es un poco tonto para nuestra edad pero les aseguro que todo fue idea de Shamal, la secretaria de Fate, están celebrando cuatro años de funcionamiento de su firma constructora y todos sus empleados, amigos y clientes estarán presentes. Estoy muy emocionada y expectante, ya que ninguna de las dos sabe que disfraz se compró la otra, será una sorpresa cuando nos cambiemos, es un infantil juego de compatibilidad en donde el disfraz escogido de una debería ser casualmente la pareja de la otra.

Pasamos el rato antes de cambiarnos para la fiesta viendo un poco de televisión en el cuarto, Fate me tiene todo el apartamento revuelto por la remodelación, se empecinó en realizar un mejoramiento y redecoración y no pude contradecirla, el cuarto nuestro lo dejó intacto, solo cambiará el baño y el cuarto contiguo que lo convirtió en estudio, ambos están alfombrados me gusta mucho andar descalza en el cuarto, al entrar al dormitorio a la derecha está el baño, en el centro está la cama, a la izquierda está el balcón que da una gran vista a la avenida, horita están las persianas corridas y solo entra un poco de la brisa nocturna, en el fondo tengo una gran cómoda antigua que perteneció a mi abuela hecha de hierro forjado de color dorado, con su espejo y una elegante silla al estilo gótico, el asiento esta acolchado y forrado en terciopelo su espaldar es angosto y del alto de la columna vertebral, las mesitas junto a la cama van a juego con la cómoda, el cuarto es amplio y luminoso un tenue color salmón cubre las paredes y las cortinas de las ventanas son de color cobrizo.

-Ya es hora, quién se viste primero?- Fate estaba sentada en la cama recostada de la pared, tenía sus piernas retiradas y extendidas, yo estaba en medio de ellas recostada de su pecho, con una de sus manos en mi cintura y la otra tomando el control a distancia.

-Yo primero, siempre me tardo más- volteé un poco mi rostro para buscar sus ojos.

-Si, es verdad, pero qué vas a hacer después que estés lista?... me explicó, yo tengo que cambiarme también, cuando entre te veré y no estaré lista- vaya, no habíamos pensado en eso.

-Umm, y por qué no te cambias en el estudio?, así estaremos listas a la par- me dio un piquito en la punta de la nariz, luego me sonrió.

-Qué lista!, eso haremos, por suerte mi traje esta forrado y no podrás verlo cuando lo saque del armario- le pellizque la panza y me echo a un lado para carcajearse de mí.

No dejo de sorprenderme de lo que es capaz de hacer alguna pinturita y unos muebles nuevos, me encargué de hacer del pequeño cuarto anexo de Nanoha un acogedor estudio muy práctico para ambas, un escritorio caoba de 2x0.75, una variada biblioteca, y espacio suficiente para pensar y diseñar era lo que caracterizaba este lugar. Coloqué el traje sobre el escritorio, lo saqué de la bolsa y comencé a vestirme, sabía de ante mano que era casi imposible que coincidiéramos con el atuendo, cuando fui a comprarlo a la tienda me llamó mucho la atención y decidí llevármelo, consciente de que a Nanoha no le gustaría. El pantalón de un fino semicuero negro se ajusta cómodamente a mis formas, no tenía cinturón era completamente liso, una larga red metálica en forma de franela muy parecida a las que usan los esgrimistas, la malla se entallaba en la parte superior del cuerpo para luego caer descuidada por encima de las caderas, un pequeño peto plateado con hombreras incorporadas y por último un cinto ajustable por encima de la malla donde se engancha la espada, ya estaba lista ahora a esperar.

Al rato Nanoha avisó que estaba lista, entre despacio en la habitación pero no se le veía por ninguna parte, me asome en el baño y nada, salí al balcón... y allí estaba, de frente a mi sus manos reposando sobre el descanso del balcón, la brisa de la noche movía su alisado cabello rojizo. Un deslumbrante vestido blanco con adornos en dorado y algunas trenzas de un llamativo color naranja, daba la sensación de ser un atuendo imperial, en la parte superior tenía las formas de un corsé y de la cintura a los pies se ensanchaba un poco, unas sandalias doradas completaban el disfraz.

-Puedes explicarme de qué estas disfrazada?- me acerqué a ella mientras me recorría con la mirada.

-Acaso no es obvio?...- comenté tocando el mango de la espada -de guerrera por supuesto.

-Guerrera?- dijo con mueca -Fate, es casi imposible que atináramos a compartir pareja de disfraz si escoges uno de guerrera, por qué no elegiste otro?

-Este fue el que me gustó- me acerqué mas y coloqué mis manos en su cintura -y tú de qué estas disfrazada? umm.

-De reina, no notas la tiara que llevo en el cabello?

-Si, es muy bonita igual que el brazalete, lo que seleccionaste tampoco es muy fácil de coincidir, para ser tu pareja tendría que disfrazarme de príncipe azul o algo similar- comenzó a carcajearse y luego me besó.

-Yo no diría príncipe, diría princesa- tomó un mechón de mi cabello entre sus dedos.

-Princesa?... una princesa guerrera con una reina?... puede que funcione.

-Yo creo que si- y me besó otra vez.

* * *

No tardamos en llegar a la fiesta, eran casi las once de la noche, todo estuvo muy alegre y movido, tuve oportunidad de negociar con algunos antiguos clientes y divertirme con la gran variedad de estilos y gustos para escoger los trajes, Shamal estaba disfrazada de edificio, imagínense!, un edificio... me pareció muy original y adecuado por demás, teníamos animales como osos y tigres y de superhéroes que nunca pasan de moda. Los bocadillos y bebidas dulces mantuvieron a Nanoha ocupada toda la noche.

-Móntate en el auto- esto suele suceder cuando los cócteles sobrepasan la sensatez de Nanoha.

-Dónde están todos?

-Se fueron a sus casas y nosotras haremos lo mismo, sube al auto- algunos diez minutos después logré que me hiciera caso, estaba como una parlanchina conversando durante todo el trayecto a casa, se había sobrepasado de tragos no quiso subir por el ascensor porque se mareaba así que lo hicimos por las escaleras, mis manos rodeaban sus hombros para sostenerla.

-Fate?

-Umm.

-Te vez súper sensual con esa ropa- curveo su rostro en lo que intentaba fuera una sonrisa pícara.

-Sensual dices?- la miré sonriendo también.

-Si, mucho- mantuvo silencio por al menos ocho escalones mas -Fate?

-Umm.

-Tú... me amas?- me detuvo un momento y luego continué, sentía su mirada en mi rostro turbada por la espera y el alcohol, contraje y estire la frente en segundos, tenía que decir algo real, auténtico, Nanoha estaba mareada pero no al punto de olvidar esta conversación, mañana la recordaría sin problemas, rápidamente concluí que era lamentable que ella tuviera que preguntarme eso, estábamos apunto de cumplir un año juntas y ella dudaba de si la amaba o no, me sentí defraudada... de mi misma.

-Si, claro, por qué lo preguntas?- la pregunta era de por si tonta, pero la respuesta fue más tonta aun.

-Nunca me lo dices- aquello sonó como la cosa más triste que pudiera confesar en su vida, una reflexión con dolor que parecía proceder del fondo de su alma, como una pena que cargase consigo durante un tiempo que solo ella conocía. Siempre me repite lo mucho que me ama, en cualquier momento y en cualquier lugar, es espontáneo para ella comunicarlo pero para mí es difícil, la famosa palabra "te amo" nunca ha salido de mí, no se la he dicho a nadie, a veces pienso que tiene muchas letras para pronunciarla y su repercusión es enorme tanto para el que la dice como para el que es dicha.

-Nanoha... las personas a veces dicen cosas que creen sentir y no sienten y también hay otras que no les gusta o no pueden decir cosas que sienten- ella se detiene, estamos frente a la puerta del apartamento a punto de entrar, su expresión me dice que no ha entendido ni una papa de lo que le he dicho.

-No comprendes, verdad?- creo que hizo una especie de puchero.

-No.

-No importa, entremos.

No continuamos con el tema, dejé las llaves de la casa y el auto sobre la mesa al lado coloque los celulares, llevé a Nanoha a la cama, la recosté y fui a la nevera por un poco de agua, verifiqué que todo estuviera cerrado y en orden y me fui a la habitación con un poco de agua para mi compañera. Ella había encendido la televisión y estaba hecha un lío tratando de quitarse la ropa.

-Espera, espera deja que te ayude.

-Yo puedo sola- quiso apartarme.

-No, no puedes- se rindió y dejó que le quitara toda la ropa, las alhajas, y la dejé sin nada, Nanoha habitúa dormir desnuda solo en ocasiones de mucho frío duerme con ropa, comenzó a mirarme con ojos relucientes y atrevidos y cometió un gravísimo error,... me abrazó.

-Eso... esta ffrríoo...- la separé de inmediato, estaba toda erizada.

-Claro que lo está, es aluminio Nanoha, acuéstate estas temblando- se acostó y se tapó, mirando cómo me quitaba mi traje parecía entretenerla, me puse mi boxer y me acosté dispuesta a dormir.

-Tienes sueño?-estaba recostada de lado y yo en la misma posición nos mirábamos de frente.

-No...- me besó en los labios largamente, recorriendo el interior de mi boca apasionadamente, colocó su mano izquierda en mi espalda para pegarnos más. Con lentitud me aparte de su beso y su abrazo -anda Fate... déjame tocarte- me pidió.

-Umm no, estas cansada y yo tengo sueño, vamos a dormir.

-Yo no estoy cansada.

-Si, si lo estas, duerme- me acomodé boca abajo me estiré un poco y volteé mi cabeza en dirección contraria al lado de su cama, se preguntarán por qué me negué a hacer el amor verdad?... pues existe una explicación,... ya teníamos un par de meses viviendo juntas, durante las primeras semanas de esta convivencia era martirizante despertarme y tener a plena vista y disposición el cuerpo desnudo de Nanoha ante mí, con su manía de dormir sin ropa me costó un poco ajustarme a la idea de que cada vez que se acostaba sin vestimenta no era significación inmediata de que quería hacer el amor, una mañana de domingo me desperté muy temprano y ella estaba allí desparramando toda su hermosa gloria ante mí, justo en ese momento se me ocurrió la mas desatinada de las ideas, sin despertarla moví sus piernas de tal manera de que yo me pudiera acoplar en ellas... mi boca y mi lengua invadieron el sensible espacio sin invitación ni permiso, besando y succionando quise estimularla. Eso lo había hecho con otra persona en otra ocasión y su reacción al despertar fue estupendamente buena y bien acogida, pero con Nanoha fue distinto, se despertó de sobresalto su pecho galopando con descontrol, se apartó de mis labios y se tapó con la sábana inmediatamente, puso los pies en el suelo y se paró con la sábana a su alrededor, cómo describirles la cara que tenía?... sus cejas estaban arrugadas y encontradas sus ojos me acusaban y me hicieron sentir como una desquiciada depravada, un confundido y susurrado -qué te sucede?- fue lo único que dijo antes de meterse en el baño y tomar una ducha. Cuando salió yo estaba en la sala pensativa tomando un poco de café con el periódico en las rodillas pero sin poder concentrarme en ninguna lectura, se acercó y se disculpó por su reacción yo le dije que no tenía que hacerlo que ella no tenía la culpa de nada, tardamos más de dos semanas en volver a tener relaciones yo no pude buscarla tenía miedo a un rechazo, ella vino a mí, entonces entendí que ya estaba perdonada. Ese día prometí a ella y a mí que nunca, nunca la tocaría si no estábamos ambas dispuestas físicamente y mentalmente para recibir caricias, todo esto me dejó una profunda lección, todas las personas no son iguales, a todas no se les puede tratar por igual, lo que puede ser agradable para uno es relegado por otro, y que cada uno de nosotros debemos ser tratados por lo que somos y por lo que sentimos y no por lo que los demás piensas que debemos ser.

Pero parece que una mujercita sin ropa se ha olvidado de esa conversación, Nanoha escalaba por mi espalda con mucha cautela, como si yo estuviera dormida y ella no quisiera despertarme tratando de pasar desapercibida, algo completamente imposible por supuesto, su cuerpo quedó completamente sobre el mío puso sus manos sobre las mías, me hice la desentendida, esperé algunos minutos por su próximo paso pero nada ocurrió la desnuda mujercita se quedó dormida subida a mi espalda.

Continuará...

* * *

La próxima actualización será lo más pronto que me lo permita mi horario xD


	3. Domingo

Bueno porque el público lo pidió (mermelada antes autoil y después no sé con que nos saldrá xDD , Aria.T y sakumarhi -mucho público que complacer xDD- aquí les dejó el siguiente capítulo.

Ah por cierto xD, chicas/os cambie la clasificación a **M** porque lo que sigue no es apto para menores de edad así que aténganse a las consecuencias ;)

**Disclaimer: **_Los personajes de Mahou Shoujo Lyrical Nanoha no me pertencen, son propiedad de sus respectivos autores._

Esta es solo una **adaptación** de _Vida de Rosa_ creada por **Masiel**.

* * *

DOMINGO.

-Auchh, ufff que dolor!- dije tomando mi cabeza entre las manos.

-Te advertí de los cócteles, las bebidas dulces son peligrosas Nanoha- Fate estaba en el balcón, sentada en el viejo sillón con las piernas cruzadas por debajo de su cuerpo, podía verla desde la cama -quieres algo de comer o beber?.

-No gracias, tengo el estómago revuelto, esperaré para el almuerzo, qué hora es?

-Son las once.

-Oh, creo que no voy a esperar mucho eh?- me levanté de la cama y me fui al baño.

-No he montado nada para comer aún, quería esperar a que te pararas para decidir que cocinar, no sabía si tendrías mucho apetito después de lo de anoche- se burlaba, no recordaba la hora en que habíamos llegado pero si recordaba todo lo demás, incluso la conversación de las escaleras, no quise subir por el ascensor tenía la certeza de que la presión al subir me harían expeler lo comido, Fate con absoluta paciencia me había ayudado a subir los seis pisos para llegar a nuestro apartamento. Ha vivido sola toda su vida, sin padres ni hermanos, amigos solo los necesarios, es difícil tener una vida en convivencia con una persona tan diferente a ti, una persona que no ha compartido nada en su vida y que nunca ha tenido ningún tipo de limitación o control, no estoy diciendo que sea egoísta o desatenta, lo que quiero decir es que cuesta un poco ajustarse y coordinar las diferencias, no es melosa y yo sí. He aprendido a controlar mis palabras y mis manos cuando estamos en público, es muy delicada con su intimidad y la nuestra.

-Estaba latosa a noche verdad?- fui a ella, le señalé las piernas para que las estirara y yo poder sentarme en ella.

-Latosa?... no, no para nada,... tan solo me hiciste subir seis pisos a las tres y media de la madrugada, no parabas de hablar blablaba y mas blablaba, y como si fuera poco querías hacerme el amor y cuando lo intentaste te quedaste dormida, pero aparte de eso... no, no creo que estuvieras latosa- me abrazó riéndose de mí, acercándome me mordisqueaba el cuello.

-No te burles me da mucha vergüenza- le enrede el cabello espeso y rubio que cubría su espalda.

-No sientas vergüenza no haces nada con eso, solo trata de no hacerlo la próxima vez- una de las cosas que se me había olvidado describir, es que es terroríficamente sincera, eso es bueno pero en algunas ocasiones la verdad cruda puede herir profundamente a las personas.

-Bien- dije.

-Bien... y que te parece si hacemos una sopa de pollo, eso te ayudará con tu resaca moral- revolví de nuevo su cabello.

Cocinamos y cominos, intercambiando opiniones y acontecimientos de la fiesta, así pasó la mayor parte de la tarde leyendo el periódico y viendo un poco de TV, ya eran las cuatro de la tarde cuando fui a ducharme y prepararme para salir. Fate estaba en la cama con su portátil en los muslos, revisando algunos portales en Internet, sus piernas cruzadas a la altura de los tobillos, llevaba solo un pantalón corto y una franelilla, el pelo recogido en una larga cola solo un indiscreto mechón caía sobre sus ojos carmesí tropezando con sus angostos lentes de lectura.

* * *

Caminó de un lado a otro antes de entrar al baño, se desnudó, se puso la bata, entró y salió y volvió a entrar, me distraía!, duro alrededor de media hora en la ducha, yo estaba inquieta esperando a que saliera. Cuando lo hizo entró y salió del baño, se peinó el cabello echándolo atrás, volvió al baño en ese momento cerré el portátil y lo coloqué a un lado de la cama, me quité los lentes, me paré y me coloqué al lado del televisor, salió del baño directo a la cómoda, me pasó por enfrente y la tomé de un brazo. La besé.

-Umm, y esto?- cuando me separé de sus labios me sonreía intrigada.

-Me tienes desquiciada con tanta caminadera, creo que necesitas un poco de esto...- beso -y esto...- otro beso -o esto otro...- me arrodillé, mirándola directo a los ojos desaté la bata de baño y la abrí, mis ojos recorrieron indiscretos su cuerpo antes de volver a sus ojos.

-Fate?

-Shuss,... calla- abrí la bata un poco mas y sin quitársela metí mis manos por los laterales tomando con cada una sus nalgas, agachaba su cabeza para mirarme con una sonrisa forzada tembló. No estaba a buena altura, así que me dejé caer sobre los talones para poder llegar a ella, desde abajo podía oír su respiración y cierta rigidez en las piernas apreté sus nalgas y la acerqué a mi boca -separa las piernas- no sé si lo dije con los ojos o si realmente pronuncie las palabras, pero mi petición fue concedida. Comencé por su ombligo, besándolo, trace sus caderas con mi nariz antes de dejar un sutil beso en los pelirrojos vellitos vigilantes... entonces bajé un poco más. No me fui con rodeos mi boca entera la pegué a su calor, se estremeció, gimió y casi se apartó todo al mismo tiempo, pero no tenía escapatoria mis manos la tenían firmemente sujeta acercándola más.

-Oh! Faate...- murmuraba mi nombre mientras yo pasaba mi lengua por sus pliegues. Como era de esperarse sus piernas cedieron y su cuerpo se echo hacia delante me dio el tiempo suficiente para apartar la cara y no hacerle daño, con esfuerzo rodé una de mis manos a su espalda para ponerla rápidamente sobre la alfombra y seguir en mi labor.

-No creas que te librarás de mi- la calenté con mi aliento antes de seguir devorándola con una ansiedad irracional, solo podía respirar su olor y eso me estaba encendiendo -sabes tan bien Nanohaa...- se movía a mi ritmo gimiendo y susurrando, arañando y gruñendo, extendí mi lengua sobre la zona más importante y comencé a bajar y subir sobre ella.

-FATE,... Cielos, FAATE- y se entregó.

Todavía trataba de encontrar el ritmo normal de su corazón, mi cuerpo estaba parcialmente tumbado sobre el suyo, mi cara descansaba justo debajo de su pecho izquierdo y mi mano dibujaba incoherencias sobre su ombligo, sentía sus dedos masajear mi cuero cabelludo.

-Ahora tengo que ducharme de nuevo.

-A mi me pareces estupenda así.

-Si como no, toda sudada verdad?,... voy a llegar tarde donde mi hermana.

-No quiero que vayas, quédate hoy conmigo- le dije levantándome de su pecho, Miyuki es la hermana de Nanoha, acostumbra ir a su casa los domingos por la tarde para conversar y ver a sus sobrinos, Hayate también va, son muy amigas las tres.

Se sienta y amarra nuevamente la bata -es el único día que tengo para verla Fate, y ver a los chiquillos- se levantó del suelo y yo también. Miyuki no me soporta y Hayate menos, esas reuniones me parecen una especie de complot contra mí y nuestra relación, como si quisiera cambiar lo que Nanoha siente por mí, yo no pensaba esto pero un encuentro desagradable con su hermana me indujo a creerlo, un domingo andaba cerca de la casa de mi "cuñada" y decidí pasar a buscar a Nanoha para ir a casa cuando llegué ya se había ido y Miyuki me atendió, ni siguiera dejó que entrara en su casa dándome una descarga plantada en su puerta, me dijo que su hermana encontraría a un buen hombre que la amara de verdad y que iba a protegerla y alejarla de mi para siempre, que pronto seria un recuerdo en la vida de Nanoha, que personas como yo no deberían perjudicar la vida de los demás y que sería impotente a la hora de que ella quisiera tener bebés -ella querrá hijos Fate, le encantan los niños, qué vas a hacer cuando los pida?- lo recuerdo tan claramente como si hubiese sido ayer, no le dije nada, no la acusé, no seguí con la discusión, cuando terminó de hablar me fui sin decirle media palabra, en el camino a casa iba muy turbaba, todo cuanto dijo me afectó enormemente porque todo era posible, todas esas cosas que dijo podían suceder, me sentí desprotegida. Cuando llegué a casa Nanoha ya estaba allí, por un momento me pasó por la mente contarle todo lo que su hermana me acababa de decir, seguro reñirían dándome la razón a mí, pues yo no me había metido con nadie ni había provocado esa reacción, se distanciarían y así yo me libraría de la constante amenaza que representa ella para nosotras, no lo hice, por una razón, Miyuki es la familia más cercana que tiene, sus padres viven lejos y no tiene muy buenos tratos con ellos, para bien o para mal su único apoyo a parte de mi es ella, yo no iba a cambiar eso, Miyuki es su familia y para mí eso se respeta. Nanoha no se enteró de esa conversación, quedó entre su hermana y yo.

-Tienes razón, fue una tontería pedírtelo.

-No, no es una tontería,... no tienes de que preocuparte regresaré pronto- me dio un beso rápido y se introdujo en el baño.

* * *

Fate me prestó el auto para llegar más rápido a casa de mi hermana, tenía cara de mascota abandonada cuando la dejé en casa, es tan impulsiva, todo lo que le pasa por la cabeza lo hace sin pensar, aun siento los estremecimientos recorrer por mi cuerpo no puedo evitar sonreír.

-Al fin llegas, por qué tardaste tanto?- Miyuki abrió la puerta para que entrara.

-Es que Fate...

-Fate, Fate, no sabes decir otra cosa?- mi hermana siempre de simpática, Hayate salió a mi defensa.

-Déjala en paz Miyuki, no seas chocante... ven monedita, preparamos unas galletas- Miyuki me abrazó y me llevó al patio con mis sobrinos.

Continuará...

* * *

Bueno xD ya nos vamos acercando a la parte dramática o:

Trataré de actualizar en la noche, todo con el fin de no tenerlos en ascuas porque sé lo que se siente u.ú


	4. Lunes

Bueno lo prometido(?) es deuda(?)... así que aquí les dejó un capítulo más xD

Y no se preocupe mi fiel(?) seguidor vurtil que no me sobreesforzaré xD ..bueno no mucho xDD

Gracias a ti por esforzarte con los comentarios y darme ánimos para continuar con la adaptación ;)

**Disclaimer: **_Los personajes de Mahou Shoujo Lyrical Nanoha no me pertencen, son propiedad de sus respectivos autores._

Esta es solo una **adaptación** de _Vida de Rosa_ creada por **Masiel**.

* * *

LUNES.

-Qué?!- Fate discute con Shamal por el teléfono, es temprano en la mañana, yo aun estoy en la cama.

-Por qué no me avisaste con tiempo?

-Bien... confió en que hiciste una buena elección- colgó el teléfono, se acostó de nuevo en la cama abrazándome y estrechándome de cuerpo entero.

-Qué sucede?- le pregunté en un bostezo.

-Shamal se va de viaje por dos semanas, desde hoy- me apretó un poco mas besando la palma de mi mano.

-Así sin avisar?- me comprimí a su cuerpo.

-Es una emergencia familiar, no especificó, y lo peor de todo es que contrato una asistente durante el tiempo que no va a estar, qué te parece?- había dejado mi brazo, pasado por mi hombro y llegó a la base de mi cuello a punta de besos.

-Espero que te entiendas bien con ella.

-Yo también lo espero- con una mano en mi rostro acariciaba mi mejilla, miró dentro de mis ojos para luego besarme con ternura, acariciándose nuestras lenguas entre sí, compartiendo su sabor, así comenzó la mañana de nuestro primer aniversario.

-Feliz aniversario Nanoha.

-Feliz aniversario Fate.

Me llevó al trabajo, y acordamos en que me pasaría buscando en la tarde para ir a cenar, ambas teníamos un día ajetreado y sería imposible que nos viéramos a la hora del almuerzo, una hora después de llegar al trabajo me invadió una grata sorpresa.

-Nanoha, creo que esto es para ti- era Hayate, traía un enorme ramo de rosas en las manos.

-Oh! Dios!, son para mí?- tomé el pesado ramo mirándolas con fascinación.

-Eso dijo el mensajero pequeña- Hayate y yo entramos a mi cubículo. Eran rosas blancas, muchas y todas en botón, solo una de ellas estaba en todo su esplendor se encontraba en medio, sobresaliente de las demás y era roja. -quién te las envía?- no dudé en responder.

-Fate, hoy es nuestro aniversario- me sentía tan maravillada con la sorpresa que no pude evitar que una lágrima se escapara de mis ojos por lo que aquel gesto significaba.

-Entiendo que estés muy contenta, pero no es para que llores Nanoha- Hayate se sentó a mi lado en el pequeño mueble de la oficina.

-No comprendes... Fate-chan odia las flores, no le gusta regalar flores, lo hizo solo porque a mí me gustan.

-Y por qué no le gustan las flores?

-Dice que no tiene sentido regalar algo que se va a dañar tres días después, cree que es un desperdicio, prefiere obsequiar otras cosas.

-Es muy pragmática tú chica- comentó en tono pensativo y añadió -se que las flores blancas son tus preferidas, pero que significa la roja?

-No lo sé.

-Y que te parece si lees la tarjeta- dijo sonriendo.

-Oh claro!- aparté un poco el papel transparente que las envolvía y retire la hermosa tarjeta.

"Son treinta rosas blancas y una roja, las blancas te representa a ti son lo que tú eres, una natural belleza envolvente, la roja soy yo, y significa como me siento cuando estás conmigo, grande, fuerte y protegida por la fuerza de tu amor.

Gracias por estar a mi lado.

Fate."

Hay sí que me estremecí de emoción, Hayate me quitó la tarjeta para leerla mientras le daba vueltas oliendo el precioso ramo.

-Wuaoo monedita!, no creí que tu Fate fuera tan inspirada... puntos para ella- me devolvió la tarjeta y salió de la oficina sonriendo.

* * *

-Cuál es su nombre?

-Rein Zwei- mi nueva secretaria, llegó 15 minutos después que yo, alta, cabello negro, ojos azules, de origen oriental, venía muy bien presentada con una cierta arrogancia elegante como si no tocara el suelo al caminar, era sin disimulos una mujer muy bella. Me obsequio una agradable al darme la mano.

-Muy bien Rein, tu currículo es sorprendente, Shamal hizo una buena elección contigo, ella te explicó cómo es el asunto aquí verdad?- la enigmática mujer me detallaba, escrutando cada movimiento y palabra que daba con una expresión de recuerdo o nostalgia.

-Sí, tengo toda la información, puedo atenderte desde este momento- otra vez esa sonrisa.

-Estupendo, entonces a trabajar- sonó mi celular y lo tomé.

-Si?

-Hola.

-Hola tú- era Nanoha.

-Gracias.

-Por?- sonreí como tonta, sabía que me agradecía solo quería jugar.

-Las flores, son bellísimas me encantaron.

-Que bueno, yo las escogí.

-No tengo regalo para ti.

-No te regalé para que me regalaras, lo hice porque quise- la oí suspirar.

-Lo sé, pero debí darte algo.

-No te preocupes, nos vemos para la cena?

-Si,... Fate?

-Si?

-Te amo.

-Lo sé, adiós- sentía un extraño cosquillear en el estómago, estaba feliz por sorprender a Nanoha y darle algo que ella apreciara de verdad, algo que fuera importante para ella. Tanto así era mi contento que olvide por completo la presencia magnética en mi oficina.

-Una amiga?- su pregunta me devolvió a la tierra.

-Más que eso, es mi novia, se llama Nanoha.

-Nanoha?... bonito nombre.

-Sí, muy bonito.

* * *

-Un bebe!- Hayate estaba tan escandalizada como sorprendida.

-Sí, voy a hablar con ella en la cena, creo que es el mejor momento para planteárselo- Hayate daba un paso y me veía, daba otro paso y me veía.

-Mejor momento?... En una cena de aniversario?... por qué no esperas un poco mas Nanoha?, disfruta esta noche como pareja y después conversas íntimamente con ella de este tema tan delicado.

-Quiero un bebe Hayate, ya he esperado suficiente para tenerlo, no puede haber mejor ambiente que este.

* * *

A medida que transcurría el día me sentía más nerviosa y ansiosa de compartir con Fate mi deseo de tener a un niño, de criarlo las dos, Hayate continuó con los pro y contra hasta que se cansó comprendiendo que no me haría cambiar de idea.

Ya estábamos en el restaurante escogido por Fate, previo a esto pasamos por la casa a cambiarnos y ponernos muy bonitas, la reservación estaba pautada para las ocho. El lugar era muy acogedor, en cada mesa había una pequeña lámpara que daba la sensación de intimidad, parecía ser un sitio muy concurrido el mesero nos guió a una mesa privada donde estaríamos más tranquilas, Fate me llevaba por la espalda y no dejaba de sonreír al igual que yo, el gentil mesero nos dejó cómodas en la mesa y nos entregó el menú.

-No me has dicho como te fue con la secretaria improvisada.

-Ah sí, es muy competente... y me consiente más que la mismísima Shamal.

-Te consiente?- eso me llamó la atención.

-Si ya sabes, no deja de preguntar si necesito algo, si quiero más café, un poco de agua, esas cosas- contestó con cierta distracción mientras colocaba su servilleta en su regazo.

-Acaso ese no es su trabajo?

-Sí, lo es- el mesero llegó y pedimos de comer, mientras lo hacíamos le comenté de mi día en el trabajo y le agradecí nuevamente el gesto de las flores, una suave melodía tocada por los músicos de fondo me relajaban profusamente.

-Es un lugar muy bello- miré a mi alrededor la cordialidad que todos tenían mientras comían y conversaban.

-Sí, uno de mis clientes me lo recomendó, te gusta estar aquí?- Fate comía gustosamente un poco de su ensalada.

-Si, es un sitio muy afable... aunque me gustaría más si estuviéramos cenando solas en casa- traté de no sonar descortés a su invitación.

-En casa?... pero Nanoha siempre me cuestionas que nunca salgo de casa, de que nunca me divierto, que todo es trabajo y trabajo, y cuando lo hago me dices que preferirías estar en casa?... no te entiendo- era cierto, Fate muy poco le gusta salir de casa siempre tenía que hacerle una guerrera para poder salir a bailar o a beber algo, no le gusta mucho beber le hace daño, pero en esta ocasión sería mucho más cómodo para mi estar en casa.

-Si, si tienes razón, pero quiero besarte y acariciarte y en este lugar no puedo- dejó de comer para poder reírse a plenitud, tanteo mí mejilla con el dorso de su mano llenándome los ojos de su carmesí profundo.

-Ya tendremos tiempo para eso- me puse a jugar con mi torta de chocolate, dándole vueltas con el cubierto, ella pidió un helado de melocotón.

-Fate quisiera hablarte de algo- espere su atención pero no la recibí, concentrada en su postre solo dijo un sordo.

-Oju.

-Fate... quiero tener un hijo- su cucharilla quedó a medio camino, subió sus ojos y los posó en los míos y los nervios se apoderaron de mi al no saber que descifrar en esa mirada atónita,... pasaron algunos minutos.

-Me parece bien... lástima que yo no puedo ayudarte en eso- ahora yo me quedé sin palabras, ella siguió con su helado y yo trataba de encontrar algo que decir, moví mi cabeza de un lado a otro entendiendo su inadecuado humor, y reaccione.

-Fate-chan lo que quiero decir es que deseo que criemos un hijo... las dos- aclaré con delicadeza.

-Sé lo que quisiste decir Nanoha, no soy tonta.

-Y bien?

-Y bien qué?

-Que piensas.

-Nada de niños Nanoha- aquella afirmación no me limitó.

-Pero por qué?- no contestó inmediatamente, se concentró en mi y luego tomó un poco de vino, la usual tranquilidad de su rostro se notaba perturbada.

-No tenemos una vida sencilla... tu trabajas todo el día, yo trabajo todo el día, en qué momento lo criaríamos?... en las cuatro horas que compartimos en la noche?... la crianza de un niño no es algo sencillo Nanoha necesita dedicación y tiempo y nosotras no lo tenemos.

-Lo del tiempo puede solucionarse...- comenté alegremente creyendo que este era el mayor impedimento -puedo trabajar medio tiempo tú también puedes hacer lo mismo, entre las dos tendríamos dinero suficiente para...

-No voy a cambiar mi horario de trabajo, me gusta como esta- me interrumpió, pero yo seguí.

-Bueno... tal vez podríamos idear...

-No quiero bebes Nanoha!... no quiero ser grosera pero pareces no comprender- estaba molesta y yo también, molesta con ella y conmigo debí esperar como dijo Hayate este no era ni el sitio ni el momento oportuno, pero ya todo estaba dicho... bueno casi.

-No entiendo tu descontento, si no tienes que hacer nada!... solo quiero que me apoyes- fui demasiado lejos con ese nada!, la tensión del aire podía ser quebrada por un soplido.

-Una de las razones que me indujo a llevar la vida que tengo Nanoha... es que no tengo que preocuparme de la procreación cada vez qué duermo con alguien!- la acidez de la confesión agujereo mis entrañas dejando solo un demoledor vacío, me encontré sofocada su indiferente mirada me punzaba.

-Oh Dios Fate-chan... cómo puedes pensar de esa forma?- no espere respuesta, no la quería.

* * *

Suelo esperar siempre las cosas menos inesperadas, pero en esta ocasión ni siquiera imagine que sucedería algo como ésto, la petición de Nanoha era descabellada para mí y la sorpresa no me ayudó a manejarla de una mejor manera. Salió apresurada del restaurante dejándome plantada, no hizo caso a su nombre las repetidas veces que le pedí que se volviera. Llamé al camarero para cancelar la cuenta, cuando llegó note que no tenía el dinero suficiente en efectivo así que tuve que cancelar con tarjeta y me desesperaba mas mientras los minutos corrían.

-Maldición, maldición- pasaron como un cuarto de hora mientras cancelaba y esperaba al valet, eran cerca de las diez, debía apurarme a encontrarla y escoger la calle adecuada por la cual debió haber ido, la zona en donde estábamos es prestigiosa, el preocuparme por asaltantes es un problema menos, también pocos taxistas circundan por aquí así que tengo menos probabilidades de que me dejen en la calle. Rodé por algunas cuadras hasta que al fin di con una figura un poco más pequeña que yo con paso triste y titubeante, pegué el auto a la acera, conducía lentamente a la altura de sus pasos no prestó atención.

-Nanoha... sube al auto por favor- seguía caminando ignorándome por completo, pasamos por un farol y vi toda su cara empapada, había llorado pero ya no lo hacía, sentí que mi corazón se quejó al saberse causante de esa imagen.

-Nanoha vamos a casa... por favor, sube al auto- se paró y paré el carro, me vio, tenía los ojos rojos y un poco estrechos, dio la vuelta y se subió, sin decir nada ni ella ni yo, puse a marchar el motor y pronto estábamos en movimiento directo a casa.

No encontraba que decir, ella miraba por la ventanilla en silencio yo de rato en rato la miraba a ella. Pronto llegamos al apartamento, estaba inundado con un cálido aroma a durazno y el cuarto también... y el baño... ¡El BAÑO!...

-Fate?... qué es esto?- Nanoha había entrado al apartamento y fue directo al baño dando con una gran sorpresa, a mí se me había olvidado por completo con todo lo de la discusión que había contratado los servicios de una de mis decoradoras afiliadas para que preparara un cálido baño aromático para compartir después de la cena,... pero creo que arruine la sorpresa ¿verdad?.

* * *

Casi no reconozco mi propio baño, Fate se encargó de remodelarlo hace apenas tres semanas ampliándolo y ajustándole una gigantesca bañera de forma triangular que solo nos daba tiempo de utilizar los fines de semana, la bañera esta a la derecha y en el fondo, a ambos lados había cuatro velas aromáticas encendidas al igual que un incienso de durazno, del lado derecho de la bañera un bol de cristal repleto de uvas y fresas y del lado izquierdo una botella de vino enfriándose en una hielera, al lado dos copas... pero lo que más me impresionó del articulado decorado era que el agua de la bañera estaba vaporizando y que en ella flotaban pétalos de rosa blanca, mis rosas blancas. La sentí entrar detrás de mi sin poder ni querer contener mi emoción me voltee y vi sus ojos tristes y quise pasarle de los míos toda la felicidad que ahora me llenaba, la abracé de cuerpo entero.

-Todo esta tan lindo- sus brazos me rodearon a la vez.

-Quería darte una sorpresa,... la idea era después de la cena tener un baño tibio y perfumado y relajarnos las dos... pero creo que lo he echado a perder... Nanoha deberás siento haber...- me apartó para poder explicarse pero yo le tomé la mano y la interrumpí.

-Nada se ha echado a perder, apresurémonos no quiero que el agua se enfrié- enfoqué la conversación en una dirección diferente a lo que acabábamos de pasar, me sentía muy agradecida con sus gestos el día de hoy y aunque la cena no fue lo que esperaba mi pesar reciente podía esperar un día más. -cómo lo hiciste?, tuviste que haber mandado a alguien para acomodar esto, cuando vinimos a cambiarnos esto no estaba así- paradas al lado de la bañera me quité la ropa en un santiamén Fate a mi lado solo observaba.

-Le di la llave a Zafira para que preparara todo mientras estábamos fuera- ya desnuda entré con cautela en el agua caliente pero agradable y rápidamente me senté y me recosté del respaldo, estirando completamente mis piernas el olor a rosas me llenó.

-Destrozaste mis rosas verdad?- comenté con chiste mientras cerraba los ojos y me relajaba.

-Si, quise aprovecharlas en algo y no verlas marchitar en la sala, te dejé la roja... pensé que te gustaría conservarla- abrí los ojos y me detuve en ella, seguía consternada, triste.

-Hiciste bien... no piensas quitarte esa ropa, no pienso bañarme sola- se quitó la ropa y los zapatos y al poco rato estaba sumergida conmigo, quiso sentarse a mi lado pero no le permití, dejé espacio suficiente entre mis piernas y se sentó delante de mi apoyando su espalda de mi pecho la rodeo por la cintura, así nos quedamos por unos minutos solo respirando apaciblemente. Comimos un poco de fruta no teníamos mucho apetito, llevé el largo cabello rubio hacia delante para apreciarla mejor. -relájate Fate, tienes la espalda súper tensa, estas... estas tiesa- llevé mis dedos a su espalda para masajearla pero al tocarla se tensó aun mas y hecho su cuerpo hacia delante rodeando sus rodillas con los brazos, en el movimiento se quebró la quietud del agua y los pétalos sondearon la superficie.

-Nanoha... yo... lo que dije en la cena...

-No tenemos que hablar de eso ahora Fate- puse mi mano en su hombro.

-Déjame hacerlo... quiero hacerlo- su voz era tan melancólica... la dejé proseguir, cualquiera que fuera lo que me tenía que decir la estaba lastimando mucho. -no me creo capaz de criar a un hijo, no me creo capaz de mantener una familia- soltó.

-Es normal que sientas un poco de temor a la idea, todos siempre dudamos si seremos buenos padres o no, pero la verdad es que nadie nace aprendido al respecto y cada quien va amoldándose de acuerdo a sus experiencias.

-Nanoha no me refiero a eso, yo no tengo molde... no tengo un patrón que imitar- a Fate la habían abandonado en un orfanato cuando apenas tenía dos años, nunca conoció a sus padres y guarda un gran rencor por ello. Un día acomodando su ropa me encontré con un pequeño saquito de piel, en el se hallaba una lustrosa cadena de oro de finos eslabones con la figura de un puño cerrado como dije del mismo material, el símbolo me pareció representar fortaleza o poder, se la mostré y pregunte por ella, me dijo que la llevaba del cuello cuando la abandonaron y entonces pregunte por qué nunca se la ponía y contestó que no quería que su madre o su padre la reconocieran si algún día se topaban con ella en la calle. Desde entonces no le he preguntado nada de su infancia o su niñez, no tiene caso escocer viejas heridas.

-No acepté a las tres familias que me asignaron, insté a que me devolvieran comportándome como una rebelde... cuando me sentí con las fuerzas suficientes para vivir mi vida huí del orfanato, solo tenía nueve años Nanoha... - giró un poco a mí y dijo -qué puede saber una niña de nueve años de la vida?- sus ojos temblaban apunto de llorar pero se resistía a hacerlo tercamente.

-Fate-chan...- traté de tocarla pero se apartó de nuevo.

-Tuve que luchar para conseguir de comer... luchar para vivir, sin más nadie a mí alrededor, ninguna madre que me arropara o que viera por mi cuando estuviera enferma, muchas mañanas desperté en el hospital... con pulmonía o deshidratación, siempre me fugaba antes de que pudieran reportarme...- era algo muy triste empezar la vida con tantos problemas, la espalda de Fate se estremecía levemente lloraba en silencio y yo también. -ningún padre que me llevara al parque y que me guiara, que me explicara la diferencia del bien y el mal, lo que es bueno y lo que no, como actuar... en quien confiar- mi pecho estaba oprimido por tanto dolor, no quisiera imaginarme como se sentirá Fate.

-Estudie en una escuela nocturna, el bachillerato lo saqué regularmente y pude entrar a la universidad por una beca deportiva de baloncesto y ya allí me otorgaron una por merito estudiantil, la parte más fácil fue la universidad, tenía empleo y me apoyaba en las dos becas... pero tuve que luchar mucho Nanoha- se calló mientras sorbía, se pasó una mano por el rostro para apartar las lágrimas. -cada cosa que tengo hoy, cada cosa que poseo la he sacado de una raspadura de mi, como si fuera de mi piel, he tenido que ser fuerte para sobrevivir, he tenido que ser fuerte toda mi vida...- me acerqué y la abracé, su espalda estaba caliente y rígida no se opuso a mí, con un lado de mi rostro en su espalda le dije.

-No tienes que ser fuerte ahora... no estás sola... yo estoy para ti- el poco aplomo que le quedaba se desbarató se rindió al llanto sin tapujos, la apreté más fuerte y me mecía con ella buscó debajo del agua mis manos y puso las suyas sobre las mías mientras repetía quedamente que no estaba lista, aun no.

Mi familia no es perfecta, cuando tuve la oportunidad de trabajo no la desaproveche eso significaba salir de casa y ser independiente, mi sueño de adolescente, Miyuki es muy contraria a mi y mi madre... que puedo decir de ella, siempre tratando de manejar la vida de todos, pero yo en medio de todo eso era afortunada, afortunada por tener una familia alguien a quien recurrir ante cualquier eventualidad, eso me lleva a deducir que no importa cuán acongojado te puedas sentir en algún momento... siempre va a ver alguien en alguna parte en peor situación que tú, eso no es consuelo pero te hará pensar más en las demás personas.

Como tres cuartos de hora transcurrieron, el agua se había enfriado las velas se habían consumido y nos tomamos la botella de vino de pico en pico las hermosas copas quedaron relegadas, Fate se puso de pie y se cubrió con una toalla me dio una mano para salir y me dio una a mi también, secamos nuestros cuerpos y lavamos nuestras caras, el cabello lo teníamos seco.

-Vamos a la cama- me dijo con la voz ronca, yo tenía un poco de frío y me puse una bata, Fate como es su costumbre se puso solo un boxer negro, le encanta la ropa interior masculina para dormir, los encajes y la tela sintética le dan comezón. Del lado de su cama se acostó silenciosamente dándome la espalda, su cabello bañaba la almohada, abandoné mi lado rodé por la superficie ajuste mi cuerpo a su espalda la abracé y besé con ternura su nuca para luego susurrarle un "te amo".

Continuará...

* * *

Mañana subiré otro pedazo(?) de la historia jaja

Que lo disfruten. Se pondrá cada vez más dramático(?) xD


	5. Martes

Disculpen la demora xD ...me entretuve por allí jaja ...pero no crean que dejaré esta adaptación inconclusa xD ..la terminaré en la brevedad posible xD

**Disclaimer: **_Los personajes de Mahou Shoujo Lyrical Nanoha no me pertencen, son propiedad de sus respectivos autores._

Esta es solo una **adaptación** de _Vida de Rosa_ creada por **Masiel**.

* * *

MARTES.

-Hey! He querido hablar contigo toda la mañana... cómo estuvo tu noche de aniversario niña?- Hayate me invadía sonrientemente en la hora del almuerzo.

-Si, tenemos mucho trabajo... fatal y muy bien- su expresión se contrario.

-Podrías ser menos ambigua?

-Eso fue lo que pasó... la cena fue estupenda hasta que abrí mi bocota con el asunto del niño...- suspiré en resignación-tenias razón, no era el mejor momento.

-Te lo dije- me señaló con un dedo.

-Ya deja eso!, pero como dicen cuando sucede una cosa mala trae una buena pues..., después de una soberana discusión al llegar a casa, Fate había preparado un baño romántico que habría terminado en algo muy diferente si no hubiese hablado- dije al caer en cuenta en el trasfondo.

-No te desvíes, qué pasó?- impaciencia.

-Se desahogó, contó cosas de su infancia que nunca me había dicho, de esa manera puso de manifiesto por qué no quería niños, fue algo bueno para las dos, ella se depuró y yo la entiendo un poco más.

* * *

-Te has desenvuelto muy bien- almorzaba con Rein en la cafetería del edificio.

-Gracias, pero todo se debe a ti, tienes organizado todo rigurosamente- no podía evitar concentrarme en ella, verla caminar, moverse por la oficina, el musical tono de su voz, Rein es como un imán, quieras o no quieras te atrae irremediablemente a ella, así me pasé toda la mañana.

-No te subestimes, puedo dar mucho trabajo a veces- iba a retirarme cuando puso su mano sobre la mía, miré las dos manos unidas en la mesa y luego a ella.

-Fate... aceptarías ir a cenar un día a mi casa?- me removí con una extraña calidez recorriendo mi cuerpo, era una pregunta capciosa y simple a la vez, tenía que ser delicada al responder.

-Claro, es cuestión de acordarlo- soltó mi mano cautiva, en una servilleta anotó su número telefónico y su dirección.

-Ten, puedes llamar o visitarme cuando gustes- traté de rechazar el papel.

-Rein tengo tu dirección y número en el currículo, no es nec...- me la entregó.

-Solo guárdala, es más ágil encontrarla que entre un montón de papeles- la tomé y sonreí con franqueza, eso era verdad.

Salí del trabajo y me apeteció pasar por Midori-ya, Midori-ya es un bar cuyo dueño Chrono es gran amigo mío casi un hermano, eran las siete de la noche hacía mucho frío y por las calles se veían transitar las personas apresuradamente a sus hogares, Chrono y yo estuvimos en el mismo orfanato, nos separamos cuando yo escapé, él estuvo allí hasta sus dieciocho años, nunca perdimos el contacto, una amistad inigualable me acercaba a él más que a otros niños. Con mucho tesón compró el establecimiento y levantó el estupendo bar y aunque tiene muchos empleados a su disposición siempre está en la barra... le encanta su trabajo.

-Pájaro de mar por tierra!- salió de la barra para darme un gran abrazo.

-También me alegro de verte Chrono - le devolví el gesto dándole un beso en la mejilla. Chrono es un hombre encantador alegre y juguetón, es solo algunos centímetros más bajo que yo, lleva un corte bajo de cabello y su color es azul oscuro, en contraste con sus ojos azul claros y su contextura es robusta, yo soy mayor que el por cuatro años.

-Dónde está tu hermosa pelirroja?- comentó mientras retornaba detrás de la barra.

-Planeó una salida con Hayate, no me dijo muy bien a donde iba- me senté en uno de los banquitos quitándome antes mi grueso abrigo, dirigí mi vista por todo el lugar notando que estaba muy concurrido y ameno como era siempre.

-Y cómo estarías sola en casa decidiste pasar por aquí eh?- Chrono se sentó frente a mi para conversar mejor dejando el negocio a cargo de sus empleados.

-Claro que no... tenía pensado pasar a visitarte hoy.

-Voy a hacer que te creo Fate... cuéntame cómo están tus cosas? El trabajo, Nanoha... tenías mucho tiempo sin pasarme los últimos chismes flaquita- Chrono es mi más fiel confidente, no hay una cosa de mi vida que él no sepa, al igual que yo de él, cada vez que tenía un problema de cualquier naturaleza solo recurría a él, conversábamos, me animaba, me calmaba todo de acuerdo al problema.

-Tú sabes cómo es el trabajo, siempre lo mismo, ahora tengo la impresión de que mi secretaria me coquetea, qué tal?- una total cara de pasmo en su cara risueña, fuimos interrumpidos.

-Desea beber algo señora Fate-san?- un joven llamado Erio preguntó.

- Chrono me atiende Erio , gracias- el muchacho se retiró.

-Shamal?!... Pero creí que ella era tu amiga- Chrono continuo con la conversación.

-No es Shamal, es una suplente de ella, se la pasa... no sé como... como queriendo llamar mi atención- los ojos azules me contemplaban por largos segundos, por momentos solo se escuchó la música del local.

-La has incitado- su voz era seria pero no acusaba.

-No, todo es de parte de ella.

-Y qué piensa Nanoha de ello?- medité por un momento, distrayéndome en los rebotes de las luces.

-No le he comentado nada, puede que sean solo imaginaciones mías... que te pareces si me preparas un batido de fruta chaparrin- me aventó un pañuelo en la cara.

-No me digas así que somos casi del mismo tamaño- comencé a reír junto con él, se levantó del asiento.

-De qué lo quieres?

-Tienes piña?

-Si.

-Entonces que sea de piña- un jugo de frutas no es algo muy complicado de hacer, pero este hombre hace de ello un arte. Mientras él hacía lo suyo comenté -Nanoha quiere tener un hijo- Chrono conoce mis temores y aunque no los aprueba los entiende.

-Mm y qué le dijiste?- me entregó el batido y se posicionó como estaba.

-Umms, que no le dije sería una mejor pregunta- sorbí de la fría bebida -lo tomé muy mal Chrono, me tomó desprevenida y como si fuera poco en el día de nuestro aniversario.

-Cuándo fue eso?

-Ayer- sonrió y buscó algo para beber el también -yo te entiendo Fate porque conozco mucho de ti, pero Nanoha?, ella puede que no comprenda tus razones porque no sabe de tu pasado.

-Le conté Chrono, después de que discutimos me abrí a ella y le conté mi vida- Chrono volvió a sonreír pero ahora mas ampliamente. -qué te parece tan gracioso?... lo que te digo es serio- tomé mas de mi bebida y le estrechaba los ojos.

-Has cambiado tanto... nunca pensé que podrías hablar de ello, ni siquiera con Nanoha- mi vista se fue al vaso vacío.

-No fue fácil... terminé llorando como una...

-Mujer Fate?, llorando como una mujer- recordé lo vivido la noche anterior, lo que dije, lo que sentí, lo ligera que me concebí después, el abrazo de Nanoha, su serena caricia, no olvidaré ese día en el que sentí mi fragilidad, ni vulnerabilidad, los miedos que me hacían humana, que me hacían mujer. Chrono buscó otro atajo al diálogo -no crees que un hijo las ayudaría?

-Un niño no une a una pareja, solo es un aliento temporal un paño caliente, si una pareja está mal y decides traer a un hijo al mundo para remediarlo la situación no mejorará solo se complicará mas y no solo afectarás tu vida también perjudicas al niño trayéndolo a vivir una vida sin amor- mi respuesta centelleo sin proponérmelo.

-Lo que quieres decir es que entre tú y Nanoha no hay amor suficiente para hacer que un niño viva feliz?- no sabía por qué me provocaba, Chrono conoce mis límites y se está excediendo de ellos jugando con palabras, lo miré con rabia casi preguntándome a dónde quería llegar con todo eso, no le respondí, sirvió un poco más de la bebida para los dos.

-Estas cumpliendo con el cliché de los homosexuales.

-Así?... cuál de todos?- no comprendía a donde me quería llevar pero iba a averiguarlo.

-En el que afirman que su estilo de vida merma la natalidad y en consecuencia afecta la repoblación.

- Chrono podía esperar una idea tan descabellada como esta de cualquiera pero de ti no, que atentamos con la natalidad?... qué incoherencia!, qué me dices de los hombres o mujeres infértiles en las parejas heterosexuales?... o los embarazos de adolescentes qué por ser prematuros no fecundan?, o los abortos causados por embarazos no deseados?, o los abortos naturales?... qué respondes a eso? Quién perjudica más que quién?... el que quiere tener hijos los tiene sea cual sea su modo de vida- fue el momento de Chrono de quedarse sin palabras, pasó su mano por su cara estrujándose los ojos para luego verme.

-Me entiendes ahora?... entiendes los deseos de Nanoha, te has preguntado y obtenido respuesta de ti misma... date una oportunidad Fate- se fue de la barra dejándome algunos minutos a solas, me provocó un debate interno de ideas y pensamientos solo para hacerme entender que era lo mejor, que era lo correcto y lo más importante que era lo que yo quería hacer.

-Qué hace una mujer tan atractiva como usted a solas?- una conocida vos de mujer calentó mi oreja.

-Ginga?! Que gusto verte- me puse en pie para saludar a una antigua... compañera, Ginga y yo salimos por algunos meses pero el asunto no funcionó, se mantenía casi igual que la última vez que la vi, ella es de mi altura, de piel blanca y cabello morado lacio, se lo había cortado lo llevaba por los hombros.

-Mi querida Fate... cuánto tiempo, tres años?

-Si, han pasado tres años, no quieres sentarte- le indiqué el sitio a mi lado para que me acompañara.

-Preferiría una mesa, me acompañas?... si no estás acompañada claro- sonreí al reconocer la antigua estrategia, le dije que andaba sola, Chrono llegó y nos facilitó una mesa cerca de la barra un poco intrigado por la aparición de Ginga, Chrono la conocía. Nos acomodamos en la mesa y ella pidió de beber.

-Creí que no volvería a verte... dónde te metes?

-Del trabajo a la casa Ginga, soy una chica hogareña- le dije animadamente, antes que todo fuimos buenas amigas y tuvimos muchas noches de fiesta y estudio cuando estábamos en la universidad.

-Hogareña tu?... no me hagas reír que yo te conozco, quién es la causante de semejante cambio?- solo sonreí a sus juguetones comentarios -sales con alguien?- preguntó más seria y sin rodeos, me recliné en el asiento y puse las manos sobre la mesa.

-Más que eso, tengo una relación seria desde algún tiempo- tocó mi hombro para acotar

-Que bueno saber que tienes algo estable- Ginga se entretuvo con su trago, vio a la barra dándose cuenta que Chrono nos miraba con mucha atención, pensé que comentaría algo al respecto pero no lo hizo.

-Tienes pareja Ginga?- ahora yo tengo curiosidad. Me miró con algo de burla.

-Mas que eso, voy a casarme- empezó a reírse inmediatamente ante mi cara de asombro.

-A casarte con...

-Un hombre Fate,... voy a casarme con un hombre y quita esa cara que me das mucha risa.

-Es que me tienes sorprendida... decidiste cambiar de bando?- el asunto se cambió, ahora yo me burlaba.

-No fue algo premeditado, creo que sencillamente me enamoré.

-Es agradable saber eso.

-Le he hablado de ti sabes?- di un sobresalto exagerado en la butaca.

-Oh por Dios no!... espero que estés jugando... no me gusta que me tengan como fondo de conversación de alcoba- me divertía con todo aquello y ella también.

-No juego, tuve que hablarle de mis otras relaciones así evitaríamos situaciones vergonzosas en el futuro- comprendí, seria todo un lió si una antigua ex-amante te saluda en la calle y cuando tu esposo te pregunte quién es no encuentres nada que decir.

-Sé a lo que te refieres y que opinó al respecto?

-No se sobresaltó como yo esperaba pero desconfía de mis amigas, tiene una psicosis metida de que cualquiera puede ser una potencial amante.

-Um, tendrás que aclararle las cosas.

-Si, bueno... Fate creo que me tengo que ir, solo vine por un trago y la agradable sorpresa de encontrarte me ha retardado- ya se marchaba, las dos no pusimos de pie.

-Fue un gusto verte también- la abracé apretándola suavemente, al soltarla quedó frente de mi, muy cerca y terminó de despedirse con un beso en los labios tan suave como la caricia de una pluma, cuando abrí los ojos ,los de ella ya estaban abiertos y muy contentos ante la travesura.

-Adiós Fate,... espero verte de nuevo- Ginga salió del bar, me encamine a la barra una fuerte mirada me recorría.

-Qué fue eso?- Chrono parecía alarmado al preguntarme.

-Parece que estaba intentando probar algo.

-Tú?

-No... ella.

* * *

Eran las 9:20 cuando escuche las llaves de Fate en la puerta.

-Cómo te fue?- preguntó al rodearme con los brazos.

-Bien y a ti?- con una gran labor de estiramiento la besé.

-De maravilla... que ocurrió tenía varias llamadas tuyas en el celular?- dejó sus cosas de trabajo en el otro cuarto y fue a la habitación.

-Quería saber dónde estabas, vine a casa directo de la oficina, Hayate suspendió nuestra salida y estaba solita aquí- una cabeza sonriente se asomo por la puerta.

-Siento no haber contestado estaba donde Chrono, la música no me dejó oír el teléfono- la cabeza volvió a esconderse.

-Fuiste donde Chrono... cómo esta?- entre al cuarto para ver a Fate pero ella se había metido al baño.

-Muy bien, conversamos largo rato- podía escuchar la ducha, encendí la TV y me recosté en la cama.

-Ya cenaste?

-No, pero no quiero nada.

Dejé que se duchara en paz, esa noche la ocupó dibujando algunos planos, vino a la cama cerca de las doce de la noche, yo estaba despierta.

-Nanoha?... duermes?- no me tocó, solo sus largos cabellos acariciaban mis hombros, no le contesté, con ella a mi lado dejé que me alcanzara el sueño.

Continuará...

* * *

A los que siguen la historia sólo les prometo que... trataré de actualizar lo antes posible xD

Saludos ;)


	6. Miércoles

Bueno antes que nada una disculpa por la tardanza xD ...me entretuve por allí leyendo y haciendo otras cosas xD ..sorry u.u

Este capítulo va dedicado a mi fiel(?) seguidora "Nicks impredecibles" xDDD porque no sé con que nick saldrá para dejar comentario jaja. Saludos donde quiera que estés xD, y no te preocupes pienso terminar la historia xD...así publiqué un capítulo al mes(?) jaja xD nah, lo haré lo antes posible xD

Fandy-chan: Respondiendo a tu pregunta, falta el viernes porque todo inicia el sábado xD ...me explico? xDD Nah, supongo que no xD .. veras mi estimada Fandy (puedo llamarte así verdad? xD) bueno la historia empieza relatando lo que pasó un Jueves y aquello terminó mal por lo que se retrocede en el tiempo xD para darle una segunda oportunidad a nuestra parejita favorita para arreglar las cosas, por eso se empieza el recuento desde el sábado xD pero partiendo desde otra linea del tiempo xD o algo así jajaja xD ...bueno xD espero haberme explicado xD

Gracias Aria.T, Fandy-chan, NanoFate24, Ishtar4 y a todos/as las que fantasmagóricamente se pasan a leer xDD

**Disclaimer: **_Los personajes de Mahou Shoujo Lyrical Nanoha no me pertencen, son propiedad de sus respectivos autores._

Esta es solo una **adaptación** de _Vida de Rosa_ creada por **Masiel**.

* * *

MIÉRCOLES.

Hoy quedé de almorzar con Fate, ella tenía trabajo solo hasta las 11 y nos daba tiempo de vernos antes de ir a nuestros trabajos en la tarde, la llamé para verificar de todos modos.

-Hola.

-Hola- la voz en el teléfono no era la de Fate. -con Fate... por favor- pedí.

-Quién le habla?- quién era esta?... la nueva secretaria?

-Es Nanoha... me la pasas?- mi tono no fue agradable.

-Hola- la reconocí.

-Quién es esa Fate?

-Espera un momento- pasaron algunos momentos no se oía nada al otro extremo -Nanoha?

-Esa es tu secretaria?

-Si,...

-Los teléfonos celulares son privados, no para que los atiendan las secretarias.

-Estaba en el escritorio, sonó y ella lo tomó, no tengo la culpa.

-Shamal nunca ha tocado tu teléfono Fate, o esa mujer es entrometida o Shamal no ha estado lo bastante cerca para hacer lo mismo.

-Eso es todo?... o me llamabas para decirme algo importante?- este era el punto en donde continuar discutiendo no nos llevaba a nada.

-No almorzaremos- podía llegar a ser tan intransigente como ella.

-Estás segura? Era eso lo qué querías decir?- Pero sabía cuando le mentía.

-Surgió algo, no tendré tiempo.

-Bien, puedo pasar por ti para ir a casa?- cautamente y con conformismo preguntó.

-Si,... te esperaré- cortamos la comunicación.

Íbamos en el trayecto a casa, rodeadas de un silencio incómodo, yo no estaba como en la mañana tuve tiempo suficiente para meditar lo dicho en la discusión pero sencillamente no tenía ánimos de conversar.

-Vas a estar así toda la noche?... sin hablarme- apartó la vista de la calle para preguntarme, yo la vi solo por un momento.

-Estoy cansada- dije con pesadez, no estaba mintiendo aunque el origen de mi cansancio tenía muchas directrices. Se mantuvo el silencio otro rato más.

-Realmente quería verte al mediodía- soltó al viento como una especie de reflexión, me concentre en el tenso perfil.

-Tuve que revisar unos pap...

-No mientas, no me mientas Nanoha, preferiría que dijeras que no querías almorzar conmigo por que estabas molesta, me gusta la verdad- no dije nada, entramos en el estacionamiento.

-Tus reacciones son infantiles- no quería darle la razón, no quería que tuviera la razón, continué sin opinar nada conteniendo las ganas de defenderme de las acusaciones. Subimos al apartamento, Fate fue directo al estudio y yo al baño, me duché rápidamente y me puse algo cómodo, salí del cuarto y vi a Fate preparar algo para comer, también se había cambiado de ropa.

-Tienes hambre?- me acerqué al refrigerador y comencé a revisarlo.

-Poca, quiero yogurt... parece que no hay- saqué mi cabeza de allí.

-Puedo hacerte algo sencillo.

-No, voy a la panadería por el yogurt- me desplacé al cuarto y me puse un mono, unos zapatos, tomé algo de dinero y me preparé a salir.

-Me compras helado?- revisé si llevaba suficiente.

-Si, lo de siempre?- dijo si con la cabeza. No fui directo a la panadería, me fui al parque a merodear, apreciando la noche, un cielo estrellado sin luna, y mucho fresco, por mis lados me acariciaba el viento cuando unos inquietos jóvenes patinaban a mi alrededor, algunas personas sentadas y otras caminando con sus perros, era algo grato, tarde una hora en llegar a casa, llevaba yogurt de diferentes sabores y un kilo de helado de maní. Cuando entré lo primero que vi fue el construido cuerpo de Fate apoderado de la escaladora ensamblada en la ventana corrediza del recibidor, de espaldas a mí y de frente al agradable viento que se filtraba, al mismo tiempo se movían pies y manos, espalda y glúteos, una vista estupenda.

-Ttar..das..te- jadeaba sin tornar para verme.

-Fui un rato al parque, me distraje- terminé de entrar en la casa y poner todo en orden, perdiendo por un momento tan gustoso paisaje.

-No tienes trabajo esta noche?- tomé mi yogurt y me senté cerca de ella, el paseo me había ayudado, estaba más dispuesta.

-No, adelanté cosas con el tiempo libre de hoy- el tiempo al que se refería era el que se suponía que compartiríamos, no sé si aguijonea sin saber o con conocimiento, era como si quisiera que empezara a discutir con ella simplemente porque ella quería hacerlo, yo no. Me levanté y fui al cuarto, la dejé sola con sus ejercicios.

No tardó en llegar a la habitación secándose el sudor con una toalla que llevaba al hombro, se sentó cerca de la cama y prestó atención al programa que veía en la TV.

-Vas a usar la máquina?- ofreció -puedo ajustártela antes de entrar a la ducha.

-No, ya se me enfrió el cuerpo, tal vez mañana- dejó la toalla en el mueble y se fue directo al baño.

-Eh, eh, alto ahí- le indiqué con la mano.

-Qué sucede?- se me quedó viendo con las cejas un poco contraídas.

-Fate estas sudando tempestades... espera, no quiero que te dé un pasmo en el baño y tenga que salir cargando contigo- abrió bien los ojos y percibí un hermoso brillo en ellos cuando sonrió, yo hice lo mismo, imagino que las dos nos dibujamos instantáneamente la graciosa escena en la mente.

-Como digas preciosa- pasamos un buen rato entretenidas con el programa.

Ya compartíamos la cama, se había bañado y la escasa luz de las lámparas de mesa nos acompañaba, con los cuerpos extendidos y muy relajados, Fate se apoyó de un lado de su cuerpo para contemplarme, yo sentí el movimiento y la insistente mirada, repetí su movimiento y quedamos frente a frente, observándonos, no teníamos que decir nada, Fate tenía el rostro despejado, pasivo, sus ojos borgoñas iban a todos los lados de mi cuerpo, sin pensarlo más me fui hacia su cuerpo para arroparme en él, para sentirlo cerca del mío, para escuchar su corazón. Nos entrelazamos, manos y piernas, apretadas en el abrazo, mi cara cerca de su cuello y la suya sobre mi cabello, no había que decir nada, no era necesario.

FIN

* * *

Jajaja xD nah, ya quisiera xDD

Estem. .. esto continuará xD


	7. Jueves-

**Disclaimer: **_Los personajes de Mahou Shoujo Lyrical Nanoha no me pertencen, son propiedad de sus respectivos autores._

Esta es solo una **adaptación** de _Vida de Rosa_ creada por **Masiel**.

* * *

JUEVES

Amaneció el día muy bien, la marea alta de ayer la dejamos atrás, más que ilógico fue esa discusión, Rein en mi oficina ordenando unos planos y sonó mi celular, no lo pensó para tomarlo y yo no tuve tiempo ni de reaccionar y por eso se formó todo ese agite que nos mantuvo distanciadas todo el día. Hubo algo que no le conté a Nanoha, traté de sacar la conversación anoche pero ella se cerraba, así que lo dejé de ese tamaño. La dejé en el trabajo y quedé en buscarla en la tarde, la mañana no la pasé en la oficina, estuve para la tarde.

-Cómo te fue en la presentación de los planos?- Rein traía una taza de café.

-Muy bien, pero tomó toda la mañana, tendremos que esperar a que los revisen detalladamente, mañana nos darán respuesta- en el trascurso del día había sentido malestar en mi cuerpo, desde la mañana un pequeño dolor de cabeza parecía convertirse en un constante martilleo, y mis ojos se cerraban cada tres minutos.

-Te ocurre algo Fate?- se acercó al escritorio y se pusó cerca de mi lado, tanto que llegaba a mí su aroma.

-Me duele un poco la cabeza.

-Te traigo algo para el dolor?

-No, déjalo, se pasará pronto- pero no fue así, toda la tarde fue un suplicio, al final de la jornada tenía los ojos entornados y estaba segura de que tenía fiebre, no le tomé importancia. Rein se fue a su casa un tanto preocupada por mi estado, me sentía tan mal que estuve a punto de llamar a Nanoha para que tomara el subterráneo, pero lo pensé mejor y decidí ir por ella.

-Te ves terrible.

-Gracias- dije en broma.

-Fate tienes fiebre?... estas caliente- puso su mano por un momento en mi frente.

-Algo de quebranto cariño, nada de importancia, supongo que el ajetreo del día se me está mostrando- afortunadamente llegamos al apartamento sin mucha demora, no dudé en meterme directo en la cama, Nanoha preparó la cena pero yo apenas probé, intentó darme pastillas, tesitos y demás menjurjes pero la verdad era que también sentía terrible el estómago. Me estaba quedando dormida.

-Fate debes de tener la fiebre a mas de 40,... tómate algo, me preocupas- Nanoha estaba hincada en la cama.

-No, no y no, solo ven aquí quieres?... quiero besitos... ven- enternecía mis ojos con dramatismo para ver si me hacía caso.

-Una pastillita, solo una- pero nada.

-Nanoha... apaga las luces y ven a la cama, si tanto te molesta que esté caliente, no me toques, no tienes que hacerlo, yo no lo haré- se paralizó, y sus claros ojos azules se opacaron, apagó las luces y fue a mi lado colocando todo su cuerpo sobre mí.

-Por qué tienes que hablar así?... defendiéndote de mí?- dijo mansamente contra mi pecho mientras me abrazaba. Se me encogió el cuerpo, giré en la cama hasta ponerla en ella, me incliné sobre Nanoha y comencé a besarla con devoción, tomando y chupando sus labios entre los míos, no eran besos incitantes eran besos tiernos, ingenuos, no me coloqué sobre ella pero la sentí pegarse a mí y tomar mi nuca, tomé su lengua entre mis labios y también la chupé todo lo que pude hasta que la devolví a su lugar con una invitada, la mía, quería comérmela, después de muchos besos me aparté.

-Si no me doliera tanto la cabeza, haríamos cositas... ahora mismo- en plena oscuridad sus ojos brillaron.

-Cositas? qué cositas?- murmuró.

-Cositas... ricas.

-Y si cambiamos esas cositas por un té caliente y una aspirina?- no pude evitar reírme aunque mis sienes lo lamentaran después.

-Si me tomo el condenado té me dejarás en paz?- pregunté aun riendo.

-Si, si.

Me concentré en la cocina a preparar un suave té de yerbas, busqué una pastilla para el dolor de cabeza, no me tardé ni diez minutos en acomodar todo, cuando llegué a la habitación "sorpresa" la niña se había dormido, fui a ella y toqué de nuevo la frente... seguía igual, no quise despertarla, ubiqué la infusión en su mesita y me acosté a su lado.

Me encontré sola en la cama cuando desperté, seguía siendo de noche, el reloj de la mesa tenía las 2:23am, la luz del baño iluminaba medio cuerpo, un extraño sonido proveniente de allí hizo que me levantara.

-Fate?...- Fate tenía media cabeza metida en el inodoro, parece que ya había nauseado suficiente pues solo salía de su boca un líquido amarillento... la bilis. -oh no- me arrodillé junto a ella, sudaba y temblaba horriblemente.

-Supongo... que tendré que lavar el... baño?- decía con dificultad con una mueca.

-Iremos al hospital- limpié su rostro con un paño.

-No, mejor...

-Iremos al hospital Fate... no rezongues- Fate sufre de gastritis, me había contado de las recaídas que tenía con la enfermedad pero nunca había visto una, debí suponerlo en la noche, la fiebre, el dolor de cabeza, para terminar devolviendo todo en la poceta. Me vestí, le busqué ropa, tomé las llaves del auto y del departamento, los bolsos, unas mantas y marchamos.

-Cómo está doctor?- le conectaron suero, la tenían en observación, el médico estaba conmigo, ella dormía.

-No se ha cuidado como debe- indicó -personas con su enfermedad, no pueden tomar en exceso, no pueden fumar...- lo interrumpí.

-Ella no bebe y tampoco fuma doctor.

-Eso está bien, pero no es el único cuidado que requiere la enfermedad, debe tener sus comidas a la hora, no puede saltárselas, debe comer mucha fruta y mantener a raya el estrés... una gastritis descontrolada produce úlceras muy graves- dediqué mi visión a su cuerpo quieto.

-Es tan delicado?- estaba muy nerviosa con la información.

-Si mucho, tenemos que hacerle una endoscopía- el médico de guardia me dejó a solas con Fate, hice espacio para mí en la cama para recostarme con ella, los rasgos cansinos me distrajeron un rato hasta quedarme dormida.

Continuará...

* * *

Que peculiar nick escogiste esta vez xD ...no sé pero percibo cierto mensaje subliminal encerrado en ese nick xDDD

También amo el nanofate y al igual que tú, para mi solo existe esa parejita *-*

Aquí otro capítulo para no hacerte esperar más... mi fiel seguidora ;)

Y también para todo aquel que se digne pasar a leer xD

Y de nada Fandy-chan xD ...aunque confieso que me tardé un poquito(?) xDD

Nos leemos en el próximo capítulo ;)


	8. Viernes-

Este capítulo va dedicado a mi estimada seguidora Fandy xDD ..disculpa el desliz de la anterior publicación xD ...que lo disfrutes ! ;)

**Disclaimer: **_Los personajes de Mahou Shoujo Lyrical Nanoha no me pertencen, son propiedad de sus respectivos autores._

Esta es solo una **adaptación** de _Vida de Rosa_ creada por **Masiel**.

* * *

VIERNES

-Los desayunos de hospital son horrendos, recuerdo la razón por las que nunca los esperé- cincuenta mil discursos para que comiera algo, le daban de alta a la 1 de la tarde y ya estaba obstinada de estar en cama.

-Solo come, o te obligaré- le dije con el trozo de pan amenazante en mi mano.

-Obligarme?... no creo, tengo más fuerza que tú?- con una ceja flexionada se burlaba de mi.

-Fuerza?... pero si estas tirada en una cama de hospital niña?... ahora come antes de que me moleste- le dio una mordida al pan que le ofrecía, tomó intencionalmente uno de mis dedos en el proceso y también lo mordió.

-Auchhs- sacudí mi mano.

-Opss, lo siento, creí que venía con el pan- otra sonrisa, me encantaba que a pesar de todo estuviera de buen humor.

-Con el pan eh?... tendrás tu reprimenda en la casa... oíste?- con mi dedo le hundí la nariz.

-Déjame... dañarás mi hermoso rostro- me aparté lo suficiente para que no pudiera llegar a mí y me carcajee excesivamente por lo que había dicho.

El médico regresó y contó a Fate todo lo que me dijo en la madrugada, escuchó atentamente todas las indicaciones y rehusó a programar cita para la endoscopia, yo no interferí hasta que el médico se retiró.

-Préstame tu teléfono- se lo pase.

-...

-Rein?... es Fate, no iré a la oficina hoy.

-...

-Nada de importancia, solo que no me siento bien... mantenme informada del asunto de los planos, ok?

-...

-Estupendo, adiós- me devolvió el celular mientras yo la miraba con paciencia.

-Ayer dejé todo listo, casi no tenía nada importante para hoy- dijo como si nada.

-Desde cuándo te estás sintiendo mal?

-Fue ayer de sopetón, en los otros días no tuve molestias.

-Has bebido algo fuerte.

-Un par de whisky`s con Chrono...

-Eso no es suficiente para causar esto- me senté en el borde de la cama y le tomé la mano.

-No, no lo es- su mano cubrió la mía.

-Tal vez deberías hacerte la endoscopia Fate... podría ser algo grave.

-Nanoha...- sus ojos azules me replicaban.

-Por favor...

-Como digas, pero será la semana que viene, por los momentos no quiero más hospitales- ladeó su cara con inquietud por todo el cuarto.

Antes de llegar al apartamento pasamos por un supermercado para abastecernos de cosas sanas, Fate tenía antojo de pescado, compramos diversas frutas, verduras, jamón, queso, carne, brócoli y otras cosas. Me tocó cocinar el pescado, Fate hizo una rápida ensalada con el brócoli y picamos en cuadritos un trozo de melón y lechosa como sobre mesa. Almorzamos alrededor de las tres de la tarde, la comida voló de los platos con toda el hambre que teníamos. Fate se durmió después de comer.

-Hayate?

-Monedita!... dónde has estado? He llamado a ese apartamento un montón de veces.

-Por qué no me llamaste al celular?

-No lo pensé... por qué no viniste a trabajar?

-Estaba en el hospital, cuidando a Fate- la respiración de mi amiga se aceleró.

-Pero que ocurrió?

-La gastritis... se puso mal, le pusieron suero y todo- sin intención me estaba desahogando.

-Dónde están ahora?

-En casa, Fate duerme- le eché un ojo.

-Quieres que vaya a verlas en la noche?... tal vez podría ayudar en algo- Hayate propuso su ayuda con sinceridad.

-No amiga, no es necesario, pero gracias, lo mejor por ahora es descansar... nos vemos el domingo?

-Si, que estén bien.

-Gracias- colgué.

Escuche el timbre del departamento y desperté, estaba oscuro, no recordaba si era de noche o amanecía, ni siquiera que día era, vi la hora 7:47 pm, fui al baño para ducharme y lavarme los dientes, escuché que Nanoha entraba.

-Alguien esta buscándote- corrió la puerta de vidrio para verme, yo me enjabonaba.

-Buscándome?... quién?

-Tu secretaria- cerré la llave de la ducha para no tener ruido.

-Rein?- pregunté incrédula.

-Ese fue el nombre que me dijo, esta en la sala- por alguna razón me estremecí, y Nanoha lo notó, con todas las emociones en su cara salió del baño, terminé rápido, me vestí con un jean viejo y una franela de deportes verde agua. Llegué a la sala y vi a Rein con un sencillo vestido de color turquesa, tenía el cabello recogido, Nanoha estaba del otro extremo en la cocina.

-Siento no haber avisado antes... vine por impulso, espero no ser inoportuna- dio un paso hacia mí y apretó mi mano para después soltarla, el momento me pareció incomodísimo, pues, Rein me detallaba de la misma manera que lo hacía en la oficina, allá no había problema sabía controlarla, pero aquí lo hacía sin importarle que Nanoha estuviera allí, me puse nerviosa.

-No que dices, agradezco tu preocupación- volteo solo 30 grados a la izquierda para encontrarme con la cara rígida de Nanoha. Nos sentamos y le conté todo lo sucedido, aunque me prestaba atención diría que solo me buceaba atrevidamente, sin dejar de sonreír y verme con ojos brillantes y emocionados, de tanto en tanto me concentraba en Nanoha y en lo enfurecida que se ponía a cada minuto. Después vino la gota que derramo el vaso.

-Espero que no haya sido lo que comimos en mi departamento lo que te aceleró la gastritis, tengo entendido que la comida picante no les favorece- listo, ahora si me podían colgar. Por primera vez en toda la noche Nanoha se nos acercó e indagó.

-Comieron en tu departamento?... comida picante...

-Si, el miércoles fuimos a mi casa a almorzar... Fate no te comentó?- si sus ojos tuvieran poderes me hubiese desterrado con la mirada que me hecho.

-No... cariño no sabes que la comida picante te hace daño?- ese "cariño" sonó a sarcasmo más que otra cosa.

-Nanoha...

-Voy a la habitación, que tengas buenas noches- se retiró dejándome con la palabra en la boca. Cuando se perdió de nuestra vista Rein se despidió, tomé algunos minutos antes de regresar con Nanoha.

-Es muy linda- fue lo primero que dijo cuando me paré detrás de ella en el bacón.

-Puedo explicar...

-No dejó de hacerte ojitos en una hora seguida, no quiero imaginarme como será en tu trabajo si delante de mi es así- rocé su cuerpo y se dio la vuelta. -gusta de ti, no te das cuenta?

-Así es con todo el mundo Nanoha, es su forma de ser- entró como un cometa en el cuarto.

-Estaba babeando en mi propia sala!... tendré que comprar metros de corcho para que no se filtre en el piso!, no subestimes mi inteligencia, soy mujer tanto como tú y como ella y me sé de memoria las miraditas y sonrisitas y sé lo que significan- estábamos en mitad del cuarto, las dos al borde de un ataque.

-No tengo responsabilidad de lo que ella haga, solo puedo responderte por mi y de cómo yo me comporto, es eso lo único que te debería importar- comunique en tono ecuánime.

-Estabas nerviosa pude notarlo, por qué los nervios Fate?... y cuéntame de ese almuerzo.

-No pudiste ir a comer conmigo, estaba en la oficina, me invitó a almorzar a su casa, tenía el tiempo suficiente de ir y venir, no tenía otra cosa que hacer, comimos y regresamos al trabajo, fin- me observó a los ojos, sus pupilas buscando la verdad en las mías queriendo creer, se sentó en la cama, puso los codos en las rodillas y su cara entre las manos, una posición agónica, quise tocarla pero con un gesto me rechazo, no compartimos palabras el resto de la noche.

Continuará...


	9. Fin de semana

**Disclaimer: **_Los personajes de Mahou Shoujo Lyrical Nanoha no me pertencen, son propiedad de sus respectivos autores._

Esta es solo una **adaptación** de _Vida de Rosa_ creada por **Masiel**.

* * *

Cuando les suceda algo malo, nunca, pero nunca digan "no puede ser peor", porque siempre hay algo peor, siempre. El sábado lo pasamos tranquilo sin salir de casa, seguí con mi dieta y tomando antiácidos, Nanoha se portó muy esquiva, le di todo el espacio que pude, el domingo fue más fluido, conversamos más hasta que llegó la hora de visitar a su hermana, salió del apartamento y yo me puse a hacer ejercicios, me extrañó verla entrar tan solo 15 minutos después de haber salido.

-Se te quedó algo?- bajé de la máquina y la vi aproximarse con una mirada indescriptible en su rostro, me arrojó un papel a la cara.

-Qué es esto Fate?- dijo entre dientes, me puse seria ante tal actitud, tomé el papel del suelo, sin leerlo lo reconocí.

-De dónde lo sacaste?- se descomponía de la furia, estaba agitada como si hubiera subido por las escaleras corriendo.

-Estaba en el auto- dijo.

-Ahora revisas el auto?

-Estaba debajo del asiento del chofer, cuando lo ajusté para manejar lo vi en el suelo- era la servilleta que me había dado Rein, la metí en mi pantalón ese día, debió caerse mientras conducía.

-No tiene importancia Nanoha, es la dirección de Rein, ella me la dio por si necesitaba algo- arrugué el papel y lo eché a la basura, lo que debí de haber hecho desde el principio.

-Por si necesitabas algo?... acaso ella no tiene hoja de vida?... uno no anda entregando direcciones ni teléfonos a los jefes al menos que exista una razón especifica.

-Por qué no sueltas de una vez lo que quieres decir?- había tenido paciencia el viernes, tratando de no engrandecer las cosas más de lo que eran, pero detesto la desconfianza y que me culpen de cosas que no he hecho.

-Te gusta?... ella te gusta?- bajo la voz.

-No!- me llevé las manos a la cabeza momentáneamente -por qué crees eso?

-Por qué tenias ese papel entonces?... ni siquiera es un papel es una servilleta, no estabas en la oficina cuando te lo dio.

-Estábamos en la cafetería y no significa nada... solo fue un gesto- me senté en el sofá buscando un poco de tranquilidad, ella seguía de pie -por qué tanta inseguridad ahora Nanoha?,... necesito que confíes en mi para que esto funcione- aprecie calmadamente mirando el mueble que tenía enfrente.

-No me das nada de que agarrarme Fate- dijo ella en el mismo tono.

-Pero qué dices?... si quisiera estar en otro lugar no estaría aquí, así de sencillo.

-Wuoa, entonces debería estar agradecida con tu sólida presencia- me levanté del asiento que no logró darme lo que buscaba y perseguí los ojos azules.

-Qué quieres de mi?... quieres que te diga que es bonita, pues si, lo es, pero la panadera también es linda y la empleada que asea las oficinas, eso no quiere decir que me gusten o que yo les guste a ellas-. Dejó de verme, se apoyó en el mesón de la cocina pude ver que sus manos temblaban.

-No vamos a mejorar cierto?... estos últimos días han sido... pensé que podríamos cambiar, que tal vez con el tiempo todo encajaría...- comenzó a llorar, yo me puse delante para que se apoyara de mi pero no lo hizo.

-Qué quieres decir Nanoha?- se formó un nudo en la garganta.

-No lo ves?- se le fue la voz -nos hacemos más daño que bien...- me vio y encontré tanto sufrimiento en esos ojos que apenas podía ver entre tantas lágrimas, mi corazón latía fuerte ante lo inevitable, lo que estaba segura de que escucharía. -me duele quererte sabes? Me hace daño, no puedo seguir así Fate... lo siento.

-Estás... Nanoha estás terminando conmigo?- no quería ese tono pero me salió la voz de persona desvalida. Enterró su cara en el piso, no tenía el tesón de verme para responder.

-Quiero que... me entregues las llaves del departamento- 15 segundos para que la información la procesara mi cerebro, me vio, detalló mi rostro y yo hice lo mismo con ella, me puse en movimiento, recogiendo papeles y documentos que tenía en el estudio, la computadora, en el cuarto saqué poca ropa la mayoría para trabajar, mi cepillo de dientes, el celular, las llaves, todo parecía vano como si no fuera yo, como una sucesión en cámara lenta, ajena a emociones y a mis propios sentimientos. Delante de ella saqué las llaves de la puerta del departamento, las del ascensor de mi llavero y me quedé con las del estacionamiento, las otras dos las dejé en la mesa.

-Esta llave la dejaré con el conserje, la necesito para sacar el auto- su mirada se escurría sin querer enfrentarse a la mía un tanto desorbitada, dejé de insistir, ni siquiera le di una última mirada a aquella casa que había sido mía durante un año, era más doloroso hacerlo con su dueña, tomé lo que escogí y salí por la puerta.

Por mi mente paso la imagen de una mala película en la que una retirada presurosa del amante sale corriendo tras él una joven diciendo: "no te vayas, quédate a mi lado" y el amante emocionado se detiene y abraza a la joven dueña de su amor y quedan unidos por la eternidad. Más o menos esperaba algo como eso mientras bajaba con mis cosas por las escaleras, que Nanoha se arrepintiera y deseara estar conmigo, pero ninguna joven vino detrás de mí.

* * *

Llegué a mi antiguo departamento, a primera vista polvoriento e insípido, lancé todo lo que traía en mi sillón favorito, revisé la luz, el agua, tenía los servicios no me retrasé en la cancelación de ninguno a pesar de que no lo habitaba hasta la línea telefónica tenía tono, abrí las ventanas para que se airara un poco, fui a la habitación la única, el baño.

-Demonios!... no voy a quedarme aquí para compadecerme- alcancé las llaves y salí de allí directo donde Chrono.

-Umm, dos visitas en una semana, genial!... tendré que hacerte un descuento de diez por ciento menos en tu consumo- Chrono estaba muy contento de verme, cordializándome con su saludo.

-Hola Chrono - hoy más que nunca me disgustaba el bullicio del lugar pero quería ver a Chrono. Con su habitual cara de "qué ocurre?" cambio de modos.

-Supongo que no vienes de fiesta cierto?- meneé la cabeza de un lado a otro.

-Podemos hablar?... en tu casa.

-Seguro- se perdió en la barra dando indicaciones a los empleados, regresó con su abrigo en manos.

-Vamos- con una mano en mi cintura me sacó del local, la casa de Chrono esta a solo media calle del bar, sin intercambiar palabras llegamos a ella.

-Dónde está Amy?- quise saber.

-De viaje con los chicos... estamos solos- Chrono tiene dos pequeños diablillos con Amy. Nos detuvimos al llegar a la cocina -no he cenado y muero de hambre... comiste?

-No.

-Haré algo para los dos- ese era su forma, no me preguntaba, no me acosaba aunque intuyera que tenía algo que decir solo esperaba a que fluyera de mi.

-Nanoha y yo... terminamos- espere por un ¿¡QUÉ!? Pero...

-Cuándo?

-Como una hora y tantos... ella terminó conmigo- dejamos la cocina y fuimos a la sala donde nos sentamos.

-Qué pasó?... hiciste algo?- la pregunta hecha con cautela no impidió que me indignase.

-Por qué tengo que ser yo la que haga algo malo?

-Ella tiene la palabra amor y adoración escritos en su frente.

-Todo se acaba en esta vida no es así?- dije con burla indebida.

-Qué fue lo que ocurrió?

-Se cansó de mí, piensa que me enrollé con la secretaria- se rascó la cara por un momento.

-Se enteró de la secretaria ¿eh?- comento para sí. -ese asunto fue a mayores?

-No, porque yo no quise...- junte mis manos a la altura de las rodillas -fui a su casa para un almuerzo después de las horas de trabajo, allí la cuestión se puso demasiado "amistosa" y puse límites sin ofenderla- Chrono no se perdía detalle -Nanoha, supo del almuerzo y me acusa,... no le dije de lo lanzada que se puso la chica después... exagera.

-Tal vez, no fue eso solamente la que la llevó a tomar la decisión, a lo mejor hay otras cosas que le molestan.

-Dijo que no le daba nada de que asirse...- reflexioné -lo que me dijiste en estas noches es cierto... no nos queremos suficiente para que funcione.

-Espera un momento... eso lo dije para provocarte para que dejaras de hablar con tus teorías empíricas y opinaras desde tu corazón, no lo dije porque lo creyera- se paró y fue a la cocina -quieres un trago?- sirvió uno para él.

-No, lo menos que necesito ahora es embriagarme- se sentó de nuevo.

-Disculpa que te pregunte algo como esto Fate pero tu estas realmente enamorada de Nanoha, la amas?- 15 segundos para que la información llegara a mi cerebro.

-Claro Chrono - afirmé como algo obvio.

-Se lo has dicho?... le has dicho qué la amas?, qué la necesitas?, lo que significa para ti- el también hablaba como si lo fuera.

-No.

-Es importante decirlo, es importante que la persona con quien estés escuche eso de ti, el simple hecho de escucharlas da fe, fortaleza, confianza.

-Nadie me dijo que me quería o me necesitaba en la vida y eso no me desbarató ni me rompió en pedacitos, no me desmoroné, al contrario me dio coraje- lo atavié con mi orgullo.

-Cuándo hablas con ella lo haces igual que ahora?... siempre sales con una espada en la mano a cortar cabezas cuándo te da una opinión o un consejo?... porque si es así ya veo por qué te dejó- hizo una pausa para retener el aire en sus pulmones -qué sentiste la primera vez que te dijo que te amaba?

-Fue abrumador, nadie salvo tu tenía sentimientos de afecto hacía mi, primero creí que había sido un arrebato del momento cuando lo dijo acabábamos de hacer el amor por primera vez, luego me di cuenta que fue una afirmación real, me sentí diferente, especial y feliz.

-Y por que la privas del mismo sentimiento?

-Tengo que decirle que la amo por que ella lo hizo conmigo?

-No!- Chrono estaba impaciente y yo también -cuando rechazaste a tu secretaria por qué lo hiciste, en qué pensaste?- dude un momento en responder tratando de entender la dirección de la pregunta.

-La rechacé por que Nanoha no merecía que yo le hiciera algo tan bajo y pensé en cómo me sentiría yo si fuera ella la que me engañara a mí, no me agrado lo que pensé.

-Allí está el error Fate- afirmó como el que descubre algo muy importante. -no es excusa lo que pueda pensar Nanoha o como te sentirías tu si hiciera algo igual, debes hacerlo porque es lo correcto, porque tienes una relación estable y que te llena, porque no necesitas a nadie más entre ambas... debes hacerlo por ti no por Nanoha. Me entiendes?.

-Si, puedo ver lo que quieres decir- suspire hondamente -el jueves tuvo que llevarme al hospital... la gastritis- Chrono se sorprendió con la noticia -estaba tan asustada verdaderamente preocupada por mi... no tuve a nadie que sintiera temor por mi salud y cuando ella aparece lo mandó todo por el caño- me puse en pie preparada para retirarme.

-Se que podrán con esto, solo necesitas un poco de tiempo... - Chrono tomó mi hombro -por qué no te quedas a dormir acá?... hoy estaré solo.

-Te lo agradezco, pero será mejor regresar al apartamento... mañana será un día de mucho trabajo- me despedí de mi amigo y tomé el rumbo a mi casa.

Continuará

* * *

Mi fiel seguidora apoyo tu idea ...create una cuenta *-*

Y me alegro que te haya puesto de buen humor con la actualización :)

Ya falta poquito para terminar la historia. Y más que celos como puedes ver en este capítulo pues son medidas extremas que tomaron u.ú

Y fandy concuerdo contigo, demasiado provocadora Rein, atémosla a un árbol y quememosla o_ó

xDD

Jajaja Ishtar4 xD ..lo aprendí de ti... sensei (?) jaja

Ya era hora que probarás una cucharada de tu propia medicina xD ..eso nos haces hacer cuando te tardas también en actualizar u.ú ...jaja pero sin resentimientos he xDD

Gracias por sus comentarios.


	10. Lunes-

Gracias por tus comentarios **AiemVela. **Te dedicó la adaptación de este capítulo, disfrútalo ;)

**Disclaimer: **_Los personajes de Mahou Shoujo Lyrical Nanoha no me pertencen, son propiedad de sus respectivos autores._

Esta es solo una **adaptación** de _Vida de Rosa_ creada por **Masiel**.

* * *

LUNES

Ayer convertida en una tercera parte de mí misma llegué a casa de mi hermana, sin explicar causa ni razón comencé a llorar y a llorar, Hayate no se había ido aún y decidió quedarse un rato mas hasta que yo pudiera conversar, ese rato no llegó, después que dejé de llorar me fui al cuarto de los niños y simplemente me acosté a dormir.

Llevé algo de ropa a casa de mi hermana de allí me fui al trabajo.

-Cómo dormiste anoche?... me vine como a las nueve y aun seguías dormida- Hayate se acercó a mi oficina.

-Miyuki me dijo, dormí bien... creo que fue por el cansancio- compartimos un silencio tenso el mismo que tuve con mi hermana al despertar, querían saber que había pasado pero yo no deseaba hablar todavía.

-Almorzaremos juntas?- dijo.

-Si, ven por mí- se marchó.

Durante el almuerzo le conté lo que sucedió el día anterior, tratando de no llorar y de mantenerme calmada, ella me escuchó sin interrumpirme ni un momento dejando que me desahogara, al acabar meditó un poco todo el asunto dándome a entender que había muchas cosas que no comprendía.

-Dices que crees que no te ama, qué no te amó en realidad?- preguntó con duda.

-Si- contesté con la mirada en otro lado.

-Pero si sentías eso desde hace tanto tiempo por qué no le preguntaste simplemente?... así despejabas cualquier duda, no estarías sufriendo tanto ahora.

-Miedo... miedo a que me dijera que mi presentimiento era cierto, miedo a que cavilara sus sentimientos y descubriera que no estaba enamorada de mí, miedo a que se fuera- Hayate se quedó conmovida.

-Pero ya no está, la alejaste sin aclarar las cosas.

-No puedo pensar en ella todo el tiempo, adivinando lo que siente o quiere, abrí sus ojos y los míos a la realidad.

* * *

-Qué haces aquí?- cuando entré a la oficina lo primero que vi fue a Shamal organizando mi escritorio.

-Aquí trabajo no?... si es que conservo el empleo?- bromeaba sin prestarme atención.

-Dijiste que necesitabas dos semanas?... dónde esta Rein?

-Mi tía se recuperó milagrosamente y no tuve que pasar más tiempo allá, llamé a Rein y le dije que ya no la requerirías, que yo me encargaría de ti, no estas feliz de verme jefecita?- la muy alegre Shamal me dio un abrazo de oso -cómo te atendió mi suplente?

-Que bueno que estés de vuelta- coloqué mis cosas sobre la mesa.

-Si lo dices con ese entusiasmo cariño, no te creo lo que es nada.

-Rein trabajó correctamente pero voy a sugerirte algo Shamal... la próxima vez que no puedas venir al trabajo mándame a una viejecilla quieres?... no a una modelo de pasarela- propuse sin inflexión.

-Pasó algo malo?- indagó con sospecha.

-No, no- después de pasar casi toda la noche en vela, llevando a escrutinio mi relación con Nanoha, al final compartí la opinión de Chrono, Rein no fue la razón del problema solo fue el detonante -tráeme un café quieres?... dejaremos la charla para después.

La semana paso sin darme cuenta, estaba más sumergida en los asuntos del trabajo que poco tiempo me daba de pensar en mi y en ella, las noches las pasé en donde Chrono para no tener que llegar temprano a mi apartamento que ya no parecía una casa, no tenía calor ni aroma a hogar. Intenté comunicarme con Nanoha el jueves y el viernes llamándola al celular sin resultado fortuito, Shamal me recomendó que la llamara a la casa así atendería sin saber quien la llamaba, le hice caso, el sábado.

-Hola.

-Hola.

-...

-No cuelgues Nanoha por favor- rogué con nervio y tensión.

-No pensaba hacerlo- su voz sonaba tan hermosa, aunque sin brillo.

-He tratado de comunicarme...

-No estoy preparada.

-...- silencio de mi parte.

-Nanoha... necesito algunas cosas que dejé en tu... apartamento, cuándo puedo ir a buscarlas?

-Mañana, pasa mañana en la tarde a las seis... no tendrás molestias yo no estaré aquí- mi idea era que nos viéramos para hablar, no podrá ser así.

-Yo quería verte... quiero verte- sentí mi garganta secarse y oí la respiración al otro extremo modificar su ritmo.

-Es mejor de esa forma Fate, te dejaré la llave abajo- espero mi confirmación para colgar.

-Bien- después de mi inconforme respuesta colgó.

Continuará...

* * *

**Fandy**, a mi también en su momento, al llegar a esa parte me dejó un mal sabor de boca u.ú pero por algo puedo decirte que me encantó este fic xD

Nu tengo idea a que te refieras ;o; ...sorry xD ...increíblemente(?) no soy de leer más que fics xDD ..con decirte que con trabajo me leí "El Principito" xDD

Pero si adaptarán "La flor del desierto" al nanofate seguramente la leería xDD

El próximo capítulo será muy corto pero bueno xD ...siguiendo la regla de nombres de los capítulos no me queda de otra jaja

Saludos a los que siguen esta historia xD


	11. Domingo-

**Disclaimer: **_Los personajes de Mahou Shoujo Lyrical Nanoha no me pertencen, son propiedad de sus respectivos autores._

Esta es solo una **adaptación** de _Vida de Rosa_ creada por **Masiel**.

* * *

DOMINGO

Tengo como diez minutos que llegué de casa de mi hermana, cuando estuve allá la ansiedad me devoraba al saber que Fate en ese momento se encontraba en el apartamento, pasó por mi mente un montón de veces el quedarme y esperarla, dijo que quería verme... yo también quería verla, pero qué podríamos decirnos?... no me gusta dar un paso adelante y dos atrás.

El estudio quedó casi vació, solo dejó nuestras fotos, en el cuarto gavetas desocupadas, ganchos sin ropa... ver aquello era peor de lo que había pasado hace ya una semana, era peor porque ya era palpable... algo real, mas perdida no me pude sentir. Recorriendo todo con la mirada percibí una hoja de papel en la mesita de noche pisada con el reloj.

"Dejé la máquina, lo siento pasaré otro día por ella no tenía ánimos de desmontarla.

Nanoha me hubiese gustado que estuvieras aquí, las cosas no pueden quedar de esta manera, yo sé que no todo fue malo, la mayoría de nuestros problemas se derivan de mí, lo sé, déjame hablarte."

La leí un sin fin de veces durante toda la noche, pasando mis dedos por la caligrafía intentando rememorar el momento en que fue escrita, del papel se desprende casi imperceptiblemente el perfume de la palma creadora.

Sé que esperaba que la llamara, atormentándome el poder de decidir cómo llevar las cosas, dio un paso para acercarse a mi buscando tal vez una reconciliación, pero por qué?... por qué hablar ahora?... era necesario todo esto para llamar su atención?. Otra semana pasó y sin ninguna llamada.

* * *

Fandy este capitulo va dedicado a ti, disculpa la tardanza. Ya sé, es muy corto pero lo compensaré ;)

Y muchas gracias por la explicación ...y que brutal práctica en las niñas africanas :S ...me quedé traumada de solo leer la descripción. Que crueldad.

Gracias por sus comentarios.


	12. Lunes -

**Disclaimer: **_Los personajes de Mahou Shoujo Lyrical Nanoha no me pertencen, son propiedad de sus respectivos autores._

Esta es solo una **adaptación** de _Vida de Rosa_ creada por **Masiel**.

* * *

LUNES

Era la hora de salida y llovía a cántaros con una brisa descomunal, Hayate se ofreció a llevarme a casa. Cuando salimos del edifico en el estacionamiento un auto conocido y a su lado apenas se distinguía una silueta... envuelta en un sobretodo... sin ninguna otra protección, daba la sensación de que era parte de la tormenta.

-Esa mujer está loca, si no se la lleva la brisa la tormenta la acabará!- Hayate se exaltaba al ver a Fate plantada en el estacionamiento, yo en cambio no pude dejar de verle... paré de respirar, tenía dos semanas sin verla y ahora llega aquí con todo y tormenta. No me fijé que caminaba hasta que me rodeo Hayate un brazo -no vas a ir a empaparte con esa lluvia, no señor!

-Va a pescar algo si no sale de esa lluvia Hayate - atendí a la dueña del brazo que me retenía.

-Es adulta, sabe lo que hace... y tu y yo nos vamos, si van a conversar escojan un día menos húmedo, vamos- mirando la silueta entre la lluvia, sentía que también me miraba, la silueta no se movió solo observaba mientras me retiraba.

* * *

Ahhh xD ...otro capítulo cortito xD ...como a ti te gustan Ishtar4 jaja


	13. Martes-

**Disclaimer: **_Los personajes de Mahou Shoujo Lyrical Nanoha no me pertencen, son propiedad de sus respectivos autores._

Esta es solo una **adaptación** de _Vida de Rosa_ creada por **Masiel**.

* * *

MARTES

10:17PM

-Hola.

-Nanoha?

-Si, quién habla?

-Nanoha es Shamal, perdona la hora... qué bueno que estés en casa... no sé si es buena idea esto pero no sabía a quién recurrir... es que...

-Shamal sucedió algo con Fate?... qué sucede?- el corazón se me puso a mil con la extraña llamada y más aun con las agitadas incoherencias de Shamal.

-Está en el hospital... no sé si hice bien en llamarte...- la mujer con voz muy apenada se manifestaba.

-Hiciste bien no te preocupes... qué ocurrió?... es la gastritis?

-La internaron como a las cinco de la tarde, interrumpió una reunión porque estaba a punto del desmayo.

-No ha estado comiendo bien verdad?

-Si, si lo hace, pero esta vez no es la comida... trata de matarse con el trabajo, va a pasar aquí la noche y no quiere que me quede...- tanto su voz como la mía alcanzaron el mismo nivel.

-En media hora estoy en el hospital, espera a que yo llegue.

En taxi llegué rápidamente, conversé algunos minutos con la secretaria y me contó las últimas incidencias, la condición de Fate y luego se marchó. Ya dormía cuando entré a la habitación, tenía el semblante demacrado, empalidecido, con su cara de medio lado y algunos cabellos desordenados, la cubrí mejor con la manta y no pude contenerme de tocar su rostro apenas contoneando las mejillas, dejé un trémulo beso en su frente.


	14. Miércoles-

**Disclaimer: **_Los personajes de Mahou Shoujo Lyrical Nanoha no me pertencen, son propiedad de sus respectivos autores._

Esta es solo una **adaptación** de _Vida de Rosa_ creada por **Masiel**.

* * *

MIÉRCOLES

Anoche tuve un sueño, soñé con Nanoha, venía a mí, soñé que estaba aquí y me envolvía con su cuerpo, me hablaba al oído y se dormía conmigo, parece algo sencillo pero algo así tiene un valor incalculable.

1:32 PM

-Enfermera, donde están los resultados de mis exámenes? si no me los dan no puedo retirarme- me encontraba en recepción a punto de irme.

-Perdone pero pensé que la señorita se los había entregado, déjeme buscarlos- la mujer se perdió entre una masa de papeles.

-Una señorita?- interrogué y ella buscaba.

-Si... la pelirroja bonita- ¡qué!.

-Cómo dijo?

-La mujer que se quedó con usted durante la noche, se fue esta mañana como a las ocho y cuarto, no sé a qué hora llegaría, mi turno comenzó a las seis de la mañana... pero ella se identificó como su novia- mi rostro se adaptó a una risueña sonrisa, estuve a punto de darle un beso a la enfermera de lo feliz que estaba al saber que lo de anoche no fue un sueño... Nanoha había estado aquí.

Salí apresuradamente a mi apartamento con una extraña sensación de festejo y el espíritu lleno de emoción, sabía que Shamal era la culpable de que Nanoha supiera donde estaba, ella era la única que sabía que estaría en el hospital y a menos que Nanoha tuviera una línea psíquica no tenía otro modo de saberlo. Llegué al apartamento, me duché y luego llamé a mi secretaria, tras excusarse como un cuarto de hora confesó lo que ya sabía, le dejé algunas indicaciones para el resto del día informándole que no iría en la tarde a la oficina... tenía algo muy importante que hacer en la tarde, pedir la ayuda de la única persona capaz de acercarme a Nanoha.

Faltaba poco para anochecer cuando toqué la puerta de la casa de Miyuki, me sentía inquieta y no pude evitar recordar la última vez que estuve aquí, llevándome el cabello atrás por cuarta vez al fin abrieron la puerta.

Sus ojos esmeralda primero sorprendidos y luego desencantados me examinaron.

-Ella no está aquí- dijo con voz dura sosteniendo la puerta con la mano.

-Lo sé, he venido a hablar contigo Miyuki... puedo pasar?- otra mirada esmeralda con ceño, transcurrieron algunos minutos y me dejaron pasar.

-Siéntate- ofreció y yo aproveché -tú dirás- se sentó en la silla del frente, observé a mi alrededor antes de hablar, no quería espectadores en la conversación, parecía que estábamos solas... era mejor.

-Ayúdame a llegar a Nanoha- como siempre me fui al punto.

-Que cara dura eres- le salió de lo más natural... como si lo dijera siempre, no me agravié.

-Tú estás más cerca de ella que cualquier otra persona, si necesito ayuda es la tuya.

-Por qué tengo que ayudarte?... lo único que ha sentido junto a ti es pesar, no la uniré a ti, no la haces feliz- no me empequeñecía como en la última oportunidad, solo decía lo que podía ver reflejado en Nanoha... y eso era incluso peor.

-La amo- la palabra de demasiadas letras fluía de mis labios con total franqueza, no era lo justo que Miyuki lo escuchara antes que la causante del sentimiento pero así sucedió. -amo a tu hermana y necesito recuperarla... dime si me ayudaras o tendré que buscar otra forma- se dio su tiempo antes de responder, que diferente es ella a Nanoha tanto de físico como de personalidad. Su mirada dudosa me recorría de nuevo.

-Ese domingo llegó aquí llorando... se quedó a dormir, el lunes regresó a su apartamento pero a las diez de la noche estaba de vuelta, sabes por qué?.

-No, dímelo.

-Dijo que la casa tenía tu olor... que no podía dormir en la cama porque las sábanas olían a ti, tienes idea de lo martirizante que puede ser un sentimiento cómo ese?- no espero respuesta para continuar -se quedó aquí casi toda esa semana.

-Yo hubiese dado todo por tener al menos una manta que oler, algo que me recordara su perfume por muy martirizante que eso pareciese- su expresión revelaba que no esperaba respuesta como esa.

-No sé qué pensar de ti, no puedo distinguir si eres buena o mala para ella, solo sé que ahora tampoco es feliz... la última vez que viniste... con todo lo que te dije... pensé que la perdería, que utilizarías esa pelea para ponerla en contra de mi, conozco a mi hermana y sé que algo como eso era motivo suficiente para que me enfrentara pero no le dijiste nada... por qué?

-Es tu hermana y te quiere, por qué causarle un disgusto como ese?

Conversamos un rato mas, aceptó ayudarme, no prometió gran cosa pero al menos hablaría a favor, eso de por sí solo ya era un logro muy importante.

* * *

Ya muy cerca del final ;)


	15. -Lunes--

**Disclaimer: **_Los personajes de Mahou Shoujo Lyrical Nanoha no me pertencen, son propiedad de sus respectivos autores._

Esta es solo una **adaptación** de _Vida de Rosa_ creada por **Masiel**.

* * *

LUNES

3:15 PM

Shamal interrumpió la reunión cruzando por toda el salón hasta llegar a mi lado.

-Alguien te busca- susurró a mi oído.

-Que espere, no puedo salir en medio de...

-Es Nanoha- me incliné en el asiento para ver su rostro.

-Bromeas?

-No, está en tu oficina esperándote- no pensé para responder.

-Dile que ya voy para allá- dirigí la atención al salón mientras Shamal se marchaba -tendré que ausentarme... todos saben cuál es mi posición y sé que tomaran la decisión más acertada, con permiso- Salí de la sala con prontitud sin esperar la aprobación de nadie.

Nanoha tenía entre sus manos un pequeño portarretrato con su foto, lo colocó en su lugar cuando la saludé.

-Hola.

-Hola- desde la puerta me acerqué al escritorio donde ella estaba, observando tensa mis pasos.

-No... trabajaste hoy?- fue lo primero que me vino a la mente.

-No, tomé el día de permiso... para hablar, espero no haber interrumpido algo importante.

-En este momento no hay cosa más importante que hablar contigo- no puedo creer que todavía pueda sacar de ella esa extraña sonrisa y que baje la cabeza abrumada cuando la halago, tratando de romper su actitud apenada le ofrecí asiento y algo de beber, relajadas en los sillones ella prosiguió la conversación en modo más serio.

-Fuiste a ver a Miyuki- no era una pregunta pero lo confirme.

-Si- uní mis manos a la altura de las rodillas, ansiosa, esta conversación significaba todo debía dejar en claro mis sentimientos y Nanoha necesitaba sentirse segura de mi, había pensado todos estos días que decir y pavorosamente aprecie como las frases estudiadas desaparecían de mi conciencia.

-No sé que le habrás dicho pero tiene otra actitud con respecto a ti... es sorprendente- su mirada con un tinte de emociones contrariadas provocaron que yo bajara la mía. -apenas la semana pasada decía pestes y ahora...- su silencio llamó mi atención.

-Qué dice ahora Nanoha?

-Que debo al menos escuchar lo que tengas que decir... que nos debemos una última conversación- aquello de "última" me desenfocó de mis expectativas. -qué tienes que decirme?- se llevaba el corto cabello detrás de las orejas y se mordía apenas el labio inferior.

-Dame otra oportunidad... puedo ser diferente- enfrenté sus ojos como nunca antes en una forma de guerra de miradas que ella dejo primero, cada parte de mi muy atenta a emociones que recorrían a gran velocidad, en mi petición fui lo más auténtica que pude arriesgándolo todo mostrando mis cartas.

-Recuerdo cuando me dijiste una vez que las segundas oportunidades eran una pérdida de tiempo... si las personas fallaban una vez que te hacía pensar que la segunda resultaría diferente, que las personas no cambiaban que solo eran lo que eran y aunque quisieran no podían ser diferentes. Estabas mintiendo esa vez o lo haces ahora?- me helé con esa cita textual de una vieja conversación que se devolvía a mí como una parodia de mis propias convicciones, tarde un poco en recuperarme, tanto, que ella habló de nuevo -cuando me enamoré de ti y decidimos compartir una misma casa sabía que venía el paquete completo, tus cosas buenas, tu buen humor, tu optimismo, tu valor y también las no tan agradables como tu constante agresividad para expresar tu pensamiento... tu verdad que en la mayoría de las veces es demasiado extremista, no me importó y por un tiempo creí que lo manejaba... pero no fue así, nunca fue así- una pequeña pausa -no vas a cambiar, no puedes hacerlo y yo no quiero que lo hagas porque así te he querido, solo...

-Puedo darte más de mi Nanoha, sé que hay mas... estoy de acuerdo contigo en que no me puedo hacer un trasplante de personalidad pero sé que hay cosas mejores que puedo ofrecerte... sé que puedo ser mejor para ti, déjame intentarlo.

-No hablamos de cambiarle el color a una casa porque el primero no nos gustó... no es tan elemental, hablamos de mi vida Fate, de que pasará conmigo si no funciona... no puedo pasar por una situación como esta de nuevo, no lo aguantaría, yo... yo no quiero llorar mas por ti- tomé aire con fuerza y me levanté, sabía que tenía dudas pero no creí que fueran tantas, no era fácil de maniobrar y ante mi solo se presentaban obstáculos que superar en una pronunciada cuesta. -por qué intentarlo?- que fácil sería decir que la amaba, qué motivo más fuerte que ese para comenzar otra vez?, sonaría manipulador, yo no quería eso, le ofrecí la profundidad de mis ojos con la esperanza que viera allí lo que protegía mi alma.

-Porque no quiero pasarme el resto de la vida pensando cómo se sentirá el amarte plenamente, porque no quiero buscar otra ilusión que te arranque de mí, porque no quiero que otro cuerpo borre las caricias que dejé en el tuyo- casi en modo de entrega no perdía el velo de esperanza, una lágrima solitaria navegaba por mi rostro hasta caer.

-No te parece que eres un poco egoísta?- no recriminaba solo decía.

-Egoísta?... por velar por mi felicidad?, por velar por la tuya?

-Y tu eres mi felicidad Fate?- ¡alerta!, una pregunta para meditación, era yo su felicidad?, cómo saberlo?, y si nos dábamos contra un muro?. En mi mente se acumularon muchas imágenes, la primera mirada que nos dimos... cuando sus ojos y los míos se buscaban, recordé lo que sentí, el primer beso reservado, tímido... y todo fue tan claro, parecía más que obvio, tenía la respuesta.

-No lo sé,... eso es algo que solo tú puedes responder, pero tengo la seguridad de que tú eres la mía y no dejaré que mi felicidad se escabulla.

-Como una rosa roja grande y fuerte...

-No comprendo.

-Eres como una rosa, no puedes dejarla libre y espléndida en el jardín... tienes que arrancarla para apreciar mejor su fulgor, pero cuando la tomas no recuerdas que tiene espinas que te pinchan dejando tu piel dañada... Fate debo aprender a tomarte sin olvidarme de las espinas...

No había otra cosa que decir que no lo dijeran nuestras miradas que abarcara todo lo que sentimos en ese instante, todo lo que se tenía que decir se dijo, lo que se tenía que escuchar se escuchó y brille de felicidad... no sería fácil pero tendría mi segunda oportunidad.

Continuará...

* * *

Gracias por sus comentarios AiemVela y Fandy ^^

Seguramente les gustará este capítulo xD


	16. Segunda oportunidad

**Disclaimer: **_Los personajes de Mahou Shoujo Lyrical Nanoha no me pertencen, son propiedad de sus respectivos autores._

Esta es solo una **adaptación** de _Vida de Rosa_ creada por **Masiel**.

* * *

Comenzamos desde cero o más bien de menos uno, Fate repetía que nuestra relación se convirtió en una casa de naipes, no tenía bases ni columnas y con la primera brisa que pasó se derribó, ahora lo haríamos diferente desde lo más básico a lo complejo, formando las bases, creando columnas que se mantuvieran firmes ante cualquier prueba.

La primera semana fue extraña, Fate pasaba en las noches pero no se quedaba a dormir, conversábamos y aclaramos muchas cosas en las que no estábamos conformes, aprendió a escucharme sin volver todo una confrontación y yo aprendí a darle alternativas, logramos acuerdos en el que ambas estuviéramos cómodas. Poco a poco fue trayendo sus cosas y cuando estuve lista le pedí que se quedara.

Nos las arreglamos para compartir más tiempo juntas, sacaba mas provecho a su tiempo para volver mas rápido a casa, en ocasiones salíamos al cine, a cenar, a visitar a Chrono o simplemente a caminar al parque, cuando nos quedábamos en casa también disfrutábamos de la simple comodidad de estar relajadas.

Aprovechamos un día feriado viernes y nos escapamos a la playa, teníamos meses sin ir y el agua salada nos asentó muy bien. Díaz después...

-Déjame la espalda- Fate estaba tirada en la cama boca abajo con toda la espalda descubierta, solo llevaba un short, yo sentada en la cama.

-Quiero quitarte los cueritos- no la dejaba en paz despegándole del cuerpo la piel quemada.

-Vas a mancharme la espalda, quitas las manos de ahí.

-No, te equivocas la espalda se mancha si no retiras la piel.

-Es al revés.

-Que no.

-Que si.

-De todas formas no voy a dejar de hacerlo.

-Ah, qué puedo hacer?... pero después me toca a mi tallarte la espalda ok.

-No, no, yo no boto piel como tú recuerdas?- se quejó mientras yo sonreía, cuando vamos a la playa yo no me quemo como ella, al ser mi piel mas blanca solo se pone rojiza y a los pocos días retorna a su color normal.

-La playa, todo el mundo la pinta muy bonita, pero nadie menciona la insolación, el dolor de cabeza, la descamación de la piel, la arena en el trasero, el dolor de espalda...

-Dolor de espalda?... eso no se da en la playa... te duele la espalda?

-Si horrible, en la parte baja de la columna, podrías ponerme un trozo de hielo o caerle a martillazos para ver si mejora?.

-Tengo una mejor idea para ayudarte- la muy inteligente de yo me senté solo un poco mas arriba de sus nalgas dejando mi peso a la altura de su cintura hundiéndola levemente en la cama, soltó todo el aire de sus pulmones. -mejor?.

-Ummms.

-Imagino que eso es un si, qué te produjo ese dolor de espalda?

-No lo se, estos dos últimos días los pasé en los terrenos con el topógrafo tal vez el estar tanto tiempo de pie o sino es que me estoy poniendo vieja y necesite un bastón- me reí al ver la imagen formarse en mi mente.

-Hey! No te rías!... recuerdas que estas sentada en mi espalda.

-Lo siento.

-Nanoha podrías ayudarme un poco mas?- su particular voz de cortejo.

-Uju qué quieres?

-Te quitarías la camisa... y el sostén... y te dejarías caer en mi espalda?- respondí con la acción, el cuerpo que ahora cubría se relajaba debajo de mi, un suspiro agradecido y una mansa respiración apenas nos movía.

* * *

Dos semanas más transcurrieron, subí algo de peso durante esos días y Fate no paraba de hacer bromas y pellizcarme los rollitos.

-Tienes que hacer ejercicio- dijo entre burlas.

-Quieres que baje de peso?- dije yo seria.

-No, no quiero que te mates de hambre ni nada parecido, a mi me gusta como te vez, pero si tu no estas conforme debes ejercitarte.

-Si, regresaré al gimnasio, tengo más de un mes que no voy.

-Por qué no te gusta mi maquina.

-No es que no me guste es solo que prefiero los aeróbic, la música y la brincadera.

-Um, entonces no te vas a comer lo que queda de helado de chocolate?- se acercó como una gacela a la nevera, pero yo me adelanté y retiré rápidamente el pote de allí.

-Fíjate que si- salí corriendo por toda la casa y la larga gacela me seguía.

-Ese helado es mío, dámelo.

-No, recuerda que tú me lo compraste- la larga gacela me tomó y forcejeamos con el pote frió que tenia pegado a mi pecho, casi me enrollo como un caracol en el piso, una mano intrusa se llevó consigo el escaso contenido del envase.

-Ja, ja, ja te gané!- el pote vacío quedo en el suelo, la gacela estaba cerca y permitió que me acercara.

-Me ganaste- se comió casi todo, solo rastros quedaron en sus dedos me acerqué mas -no te han enseñado a compartir?- la gacela estaba muda, tomé su mano y chupé los dedos que aun tenían chocolate, trazándolos con la punta de la lengua, la gacela respiraba premiosamente.

-No hagas eso- masculló con sus ojos clavados en mi, le mordí las yemas de los dedos.

-Por qué?

-Porque me estimulas.

-Te estimulas a qué?

-A hacerte... una tortura de cosquillas- Fate se aprovechó de su peso para tumbarme y valiéndose de su ventaja inició el martirio de carcajadas.

* * *

Me sentía extasiada con todo lo que compartimos en este mes, no era que teníamos menos trabajo o responsabilidades, todo estaba allí, era que aprendimos a manejar cada cosa de acuerdo a su nivel de importancia. Había una cosa que me sumía en constante acuciosidad, manteníamos celibato, fue petición de Nanoha, no era algo de sorprenderse ni para escandalizarse, pero me costaba preservar esa condición. No era una reprimenda, nos conocemos y sabemos todo lo que implica hacer el amor, no solo consta de una serie sucesiva de caricias y besos, es mucho más amplio, se trata de una entrega total del cuerpo de rendirse a sensaciones y emociones muy íntimas, despejar el alma y mostrarla tal como es, con sus fuerzas y miedos, hay que tener la seguridad absoluta de que el compañero sepa apreciar y resguardar todo lo que se le dé. Creo que con esto Nanoha quiso protegernos.

Noches atrás nos acostamos abrazadas, mi mano sobre su cintura emprendió exploración sin mi consentimiento, buscando piel se escurrió entre la ropa en una aventura ascendente, mantenía la respiración presa en mi cuerpo, abasteciéndome de la suavidad de la piel tibia de Nanoha llegué muy cerca de uno de sus pechos y cuando mi mano iba a ir mas allá... fue atajada por otra mano espía que se entrelazó amorosamente con ella y la retornó al lugar inicial, resignada solté el aliento y recibí en recompensa un apasionado ceñimiento que llevaba consigo más calor del que me atreví a soñar.

-Estas bien?- era sábado y Nanoha no tenia buen aspecto, se pasó casi todo el día silenciosa y sin apetito.

-No, estoy preocupada... tengo un adelanto y apenas pasé el ciclo hace dos semanas- ella era muy exacta con las fechas y esas cosas, eso explicaba el cambio de ánimo.

-Puede que no sea nada- me recliné en el sofá.

-Nunca se me presentan saltos ni variaciones... esto me preocupa- la invité a que se acomodara junto a mí.

-Podemos ir a que te examinen, saldremos de dudas- propuse, se apoyó en mi pecho.

-No, esperemos algunos días a ver qué pasa- su cuerpo estaba un poco caliente.

-Tienes dolor?- acaricie su pelo mientras sentía su respiración entibiarme el cuello.

-Sí, el vientre, me tomé una pastilla hace un rato- metí la mano por debajo del camisón y la extendí en su vientre.

-Te ayuda mi calor?

-Si- se arrebujó más sobre mí, mi mano descansando en su vientre. En una ráfaga de pensamiento me pregunté que se sentiría tener la mano así sobre su vientre pero no un vientre estilizado como el suyo, más bien uno abultado... con otra vida dentro, sería una sensación maravillosa...


	17. Ese Jueves

**Disclaimer: **_Los personajes de Mahou Shoujo Lyrical Nanoha no me pertencen, son propiedad de sus respectivos autores._

Esta es solo una **adaptación** de _Vida de Rosa_ creada por **Masiel**.

* * *

JUEVES "Ese Jueves".

-Nanoha, Nanoha levántate!

-Fate, solo un rato mas, diez minutos... si?

-Vamos dormilona ponte en pie... preparé café y tostadas, apresúrate.

...

-Solo fue un pequeño hundimiento llámame en la noche y lo resolveremos.

-qué te llame?!... no puedo andar por la ciudad con semejante agujero en mi puerta Testarossa.

El día se inicio terrible, me quedé dormida, Fate chocó el auto y llegará retardada a la oficina.

* * *

-Qué tratas de hacer?... levantar el teléfono con la vista o qué?- Shamal se burlaba, yo estaba reclinada de mi cómodo asiento de cuero detallando reflexivamente el teléfono apostado sobre mi escritorio.

-Quiero llamar a Nanoha.

-Y por qué condenación no la llamas?- mi secretaria se sentó en el mueble dispuesto ante mi escritorio, con un suspiro le respondí.

-Discutimos esta mañana.

-Por qué no le llamas y conversas con ella más calmadamente?

-No,... veré que puedo hacer mas tarde ahora pide el condenado pollo y algo para ti que muero de hambre.

* * *

Hacía un poco de calor, y me apresuraba para llegar a casa antes que Fate.

-Nanoha espera- era Yunno.

-Tengo prisa Yunno dejémoslo para otro día si?

-No podemos dejar las cosas así- me dijo después de soltar mi brazo.

-Ya te dije claramente lo que pienso, nada de lo que te dije cambiará Yunno.

-Desperdicias tu vida al lado de una mujer, ella no puede amarte como yo puedo hacerlo.

-Eso es muy lindo de tu parte, pero yo la amo a ella y tu no figuras en ninguna parte, así que por favor déjame ir- me estrechó y comenzó a besarme con desatino.

* * *

Espero que aun este aquí, debí llamarla al móvil, bueno ya estoy aquí ¿no?, un giro mas, uff creo que ya se fueron todos.

-Pero qué...!- mas de cerca vi como un sujeto besaba a la fuerza a Nanoha, estacioné rápidamente para ayudarla. Separé al tipo de ella quedándose un poco perplejo sin reacción, la abracé.

-Oh Dios Fate gracias- me correspondió.

-Te hizo algo?- Nanoha temblaba en mis brazos asustada por la brutalidad del tipo ese, yo también temblaba pero de furia.

-Me forzó yo...

-Esta bien tranquila... ve al auto.

-Qué vas a hacer?- sus ojos azules nerviosos me preguntaban.

-Nada, solo espera en el auto- se alejó y yo me concentré en la alimaña que tenía a mis espaldas.

* * *

Desde la ventanilla tenía una visión completa pero nada podía oír, la perspectiva de Fate es intimidante al ser Yunno de menor estatura, parece que va a tragárselo, creí que lo golpearía, las bifurcaciones de la tensión en su rostro parecían querer explotar, Yunno se retiró y ella se tomó su tiempo en llegar al auto.

-Estas bien?- preguntó observando mi semblante.

-Si gracias- se veía calmada sin estar relajada totalmente, conducía sin apuro, yo me concentraba en ella.

-Qué?- sus ojos carmesí se juntaron con los míos al sentir mi mirada.

-Qué le dijiste?, parecías una leona allá afuera- yo estaba impresionada y alagada por su leal protección, si esto hubiese ocurrido en otro momento, otra circunstancia... habría sido un desastre.

-Que si no era lo bastante hombre para conseguirse una compañera, que no tenía derecho a meterse con una comprometida... y que no te pusiera una mano encima porque no saldría bien librado- no pude retener el deseo de abrazarla y besarla como niña. -aquiétate, chocaremos si no me sueltas!- ella se reía conmigo -ahora vas a contarme por qué me pediste que no te pasara a buscar?- perdí mi vista en el camino.

-Quería darte una sorpresa, cocinar algo especial y... tener la casa bonita cuando llegaras, sabía que tendrías un día terrible y quería que estuvieras a gusto- nos detuvimos en un semáforo recibí una sonrisa amplia, inmaculada, feliz y detrás de ella un beso abrasador que solo fue interrumpido por cornetasos impacientes. -ahora dime tu por qué fuiste a buscarme si te pedí que no lo hicieras?

-Quería disculparme, esta mañana estuve muy pesada y quería recompensarte llevándote a cenar donde quisieras- nos concentramos una en la otra por breves instantes. Sin más charla llegamos a casa.

Estire el cuerpo apenas pase el umbral de la puerta, fui a la cocina.

-Voy a darme una ducha- Fate se fue al baño.

-Bien, veré que cocino... muero de hambre.

* * *

El agua fría caía sobre mi cabeza para luego resbalar hasta llegar a mi piel refrescándome sin prisa, ya mas calmada, la sangre regresaba a su temperatura normal, todavía sentía el hervor que me provocó el enfrentamiento con aquel hombre, a Nanoha le dije solo las cosas mas bonitas comparadas con el resto del entrenamiento, cuando vives tu adolescencia en la calle aprendes a intimidar a la gente, presiento que no la molestará mas. Tomo el jabón y me limpio el cuerpo relajando la mente todo lo que puedo, se me escapa una sonrisa al remembrar todo lo que me dijo durante el trayecto a casa, tengo una novia linda... tengo que cuidarla, a ver, a ver ese champú...

-Puedo bañarme contigo?- el pote de champú se me resbaló de las manos, con el ruido de la ducha ni me enteré que Nanoha me hacia compañía, corrió la puerta y estaba parada en el umbral tapada con una toalla y un brillo excitante en los ojos, no recordé como era que se unían las letras para formar una palabra, así que afirmé con un movimiento de cabeza. La toalla la hicieron a un lado...

Entró de puntitas conmigo sin llegar a tocar el agua, se pasaba las manos por los brazos para alejar el frió, el champú seguía en el suelo y yo apreciándolo todo como en cámara lenta.

-Esto no lo regalan chica... y es costoso- tomó el envase y me lo dio, no sabía que hacer, no sabía si era una prueba o un inocente baño, pero si colocaran un espejo delante de mi en este momento, la imagen que aparecería seria la del coyote con la lengua afuera detrás del correcaminos. Se movía al frente logrando que el agua tocara su cuerpo y mi mente repetía "quieta, quieta", como unos cinco o diez centímetros de distancia nos separaban, mojaba su cabello y se lavaba la cara y el agua corría y yo miraba sintiendo una manzana atorada en mi garganta, otra vez la vocecita "quieta, quieta".

-Te importaría enjabonarme?- cambiemos la manzana en la garganta por el corazón, otro movimiento de mi cabeza en negación, tome el jabón y la esponja -no, solo el jabón- dejé la esponja en su lugar, me dio la espalda me acerqué hasta quedar las dos debajo del afluente de agua, no solo perdí el habla tampoco podía oír, solo ver y sentir como el agua descarada nos acariciaba a ambas con un delicado roce por la piel, una de mis manos se ubicó en su vientre, con una ligera presión juntamos los cuerpos, la otra enjabonaba su cuello, Nanoha lo ladeaba para poder alcanzar las orejas, tenía los ojos cerrados, seguí con los hombros, el agua limpiaba lo que yo enjabonaba, el liquido frío que caía por sobre nuestras cabezas cambiaba a caliente cuando se escurría entre nuestros cuerpos, los senos mas que enjabonarlos los acaricie, traté de no tardarme mas de lo necesario pero era imposible, mi mano no quería apartarse de allí, sus pezones duros por el agua y por mi toque, no pudo retener el gemido leve pero audible, abrió los ojos y yo moví la mano a su estómago, con mi corazón a mil pegado a su espalda tenía que escucharlo... sentirlo, el decía lo que yo no podía, el de ella también hablaba y se manifestaba en su pecho. Incliné mi cara y la pegué a la suya, mi mano limpiadora llegó a las caderas, a la superficie de los muslos, y no pude mas...

Deje que el jabón se resbalara entre mis dedos y cayera, mis manos en su cintura la echaran hacia atrás para juntarla a mi, loca por la tentación besé su cuello y hombro mientras la apretaba mas, otro gemido... mas claro, encamine mi boca a su mentón buscando a su compañera que no opuso resistencia, giró quedando de frente entre mis manos, se retiró de mi beso y puso su mirada con la mía, sonriente, el agua nos acompañaba pero era como si no estuviera, se puso de puntas y apenas rozó sus labios con los míos, me tocó el rostro con una palma fría, antes de que me diera cuenta había salido del baño.

Al reaccionar la seguí, sin tomar un paño ni secarme, tal cual como estaba en la ducha salí del baño, di algunos pasos destilando agua, estaba cerca de la cómoda de espaldas a mi, peinándose el cabello, con la bata de baño puesta, miró por el espejo mi reflejo.

-Cariño... sécate, estas mojando la alfombra- rezongaba medio en broma, avancé mas a ella.

-Nanoha...

-Um- me paré justo al lado de la silla de la cómoda, ella seguía de espaldas.

-Nanoha... yo... sé que tenemos un acuerdo pero allá dentro yo creí que... cuando entraste al baño...- gruñí de molestia al no poder coordinar lo que quería decir, Nanoha dejó de peinarse para llegar a mi lado y retirar la tensión de mi rostro con el toque de su mano, estamos tan cerca una de la otra, mis ojos decaídos recargaban energía en los suyos que me miraban con amor.

-Tócame...- pronunciaron sus labios. Con un nudo en la garganta y las emociones rebosadas, mi tacto tembloroso llegó a su rostro con ternura, abrió su bata dejándome ver una pequeña porción de su cuerpo, tomó la mano que le acariciaba el rostro y la llevó a uno de sus pechos -tócame aquí...- acaricié, cerrándome a su alrededor, Nanoha se apoyó a la caricia ocultando sus ojos.

-Te amo Nanoha- no sabia si era el momento perfecto, pero la oración brotó sin aviso, era lo que tanto me costo decir, mas que decir, afrontar, revelarme a mi misma ese sentimiento y expresarlo a su fomentadora, lo que tanto había esperado por escuchar llegaba a su oído como la mas sincera de las afirmaciones. Las pestañas se separaron dejando a mi alcance la visión de sus luminosos ojos que me miraban algo sorprendidos, sus labios se curvaron formando una ligera sonrisa.

-Soy tu mujer Fate?- con la misma cara sonriente me sorprendió a mi con semejante pregunta, sin dejar espacio a la duda contesté categórica.

-Si, lo eres.

-Quiero sentirme de esa forma... hazme sentir así Fate- creí que me caería al suelo cuando dejó caer la bata y rozó su cuerpo contra mi, pidiendo mi atención.

Me senté en la silla trayéndola conmigo, provoqué que se sentara sobre mi con sus piernas separadas y yo en medio, alejadas de la sensatez nos llenamos de besos sofocantes, ella con sus manos en mi cabello y yo con las mías en sus nalgas, la empujé a mi vientre, el beso chasqueó cuando gimió pero lo recuperé inmediatamente, subí las manos a su espalda mientras me llenaba del sabor de su boca, pronto todo comenzó a avivarse, nuestros cuerpos se secaron con el calor del otro aunque mi cabello aun escurría agua.

-Quiero probarte- era imposible, por desgracia no soy trapecista para hacer movimientos con mi cuerpo asombrosamente increíbles y debido a nuestra posición debíamos esperar, al escucharme me apretó con las piernas. Nuestros deseos contenidos por tantos días querían salir a relucir todos a la vez, tuve que separar las piernas para mantener el equilibrio y no caer de espaldas al recibir las caricias apuradas de Nanoha. La apreté mas a mi vientre, quería sentir su carne viva calentarme, con dedicación me entregué prolongadamente a la sutileza de sus senos manteniéndolos calurosos dentro de mi boca y me sentía mas capturada entre el espaldar de la silla y su cuerpo, sus piernas se cerraban eliminando todo espacio entre nuestra piel.

Ahora los cuerpos sudaban y los pechos retumbaban por el pulsar de los corazones.

-Fate...- su petición, friccionando su pubis para hacerme saber que estaba lista para mi. Toqué su entrada empapada y me estremecí en el contacto, froté todo su ser hasta llegar al fondo, ella eliminó cualquier espacio posible que me permitiera sacar la mano cerrando la piernas en mi espalda -Fate...- descansando su cabeza sobre la mía emprendimos el movimiento, mi mano nos rozaba a las dos en el balanceo, los dedos llenos de ella se movían a sus anchas con facilidad sin limitaciones, ella dejaba caer su peso llevándome mas dentro de sí, yo sin notarlo apretaba mis glúteos y subía las caderas en el mismo movimiento. Un interrumpido grito surgió de su interior.

-Estas... bien?- preocupada pensé que estábamos apunto de convertirnos en llama.

-Sii, es que... estas tan dentro...- eso me hizo exhalar e inhalar aire con fuerza.

-Siii- todo comenzó a apretarse mas aun, mis dedos eran oprimidos en su interior y agitaba sus caderas con fuerte velocidad, tuve que ingeniármelas para obtener el equilibrio de nuevo.

-No me dejes caer... Fate, no me dejes caer!- murmuraba.

-No vas a caerte... yo te sostengo... confía en mi...- alcé mi rostro para encontrarme con sus ojos cerrados y su cara constreñida mientras se sacudía.

-Fate!,... Fate!...- los estremecimientos fuertes la atacaron y sus uñas encontraron asiento en mi espalda.

-OoHh!, ootro!...- cuando comenzaba a calmarse otra sacudida mas fuerte que la primera la consumió satisfaciéndose de mi, ajustándome con ella, su respiración se sosegaba, su boca buscándome para un beso, retiré mi mano para abrazarle.

-Llévame a la cama- me entibio el oído su voz.

-Dame unos minutos si?... se me durmieron las piernas- su risa irrumpió el cómodo silencio.

-No es gracioso- besé un trocito de piel perteneciente a su hombro.

-Si lo es,... ahora me agrada mas esta silla... qué útil no crees?- mas risas.

-Utilísima, pero no te emociones no lo repetiremos, no aquí- dejé muy en claro mi posición.

-Es divertido, podemos intentarlo otro día.

-Divertido para ti, yo no puedo moverme y me pasaré dos o tres días con la marca de tus muslos en mis piernas- aparente indignación.

-Sigo pensando que es muy útil, nunca me lo hubiera imaginado, además no fue idea mía fue tuya.

-Como quieras, pero para la próxima tú te sientas en la silla y yo sobre ti... no es divertido?.

-No seas payasa, no podría contigo... es muy pequeña.

-Captas?- no me contestaron verbalmente pero me honraron con un exquisito beso.

* * *

Tumbadas en la cama con excesiva comodidad, Fate se estiraba y yo remontaba por su cuerpo, dejé de moverme al encajar entre sus piernas. Agitaba mi cabello parcialmente seco y me acerqué a su oído, haciéndole cosquillas con la nariz, sentí sus manos en mi cintura, soplé cálidamente en su oído y se meneó.

-Dijiste que me amabas o solo lo aluciné?- pregunté tentadoramente.

-Te amo- la respuesta llegó presurosamente.

-Um- con encendidas succiones me escondí en la parte posterior de su oído, combinando besos, caricias con mi lengua la desarmaba en instantes... es su talón de Aquiles, me recorre con sus palmas.

-Eres mi mujer Fate?- llené otra vez su oído con mi voz, después de suspirar contestó.

-Si, lo soy- dementemente hice formas incoherentes con mis besos por su cuello, dejándolo por momentos para invadir su boca y fascinarme con sus labios. Mis dedos apretaban con tormento sus pezones, sus ojos a punto de cerrarse me decían mil palabras, me hice de su boca. En ese momento retomé mi deseo y lo desplegué por su cuerpo, no lo planeé pero todo salio perfectamente, cuando me dejó en la cocina mis pies no querían quedarse allí y me llevaron directo a donde ella estaba, todo lo demás fluyó solo como el momento ideal lo que estábamos esperando, me entregué sin temores y ahora ella hacia lo mismo.

Me abrí paso al notar su humedad, todo lo que tocaba vibraba bajo mis dedos, la estimúlo cuidadosamente, dejé reposar mi cara en sus senos cuando la acometí, su pecho se levantó y yo con él, salí y le rocé el clítoris al volver a entrar, movía las caderas a mi compás y mi oído no se perdía cada palpitar que resonaba desde su pecho. Los delicados pliegues me acariciaban en un roce que se hacia mutuo, su pasión crecía exigiendo mas de mi, mas que osada extendí mi palma sobre todo su palpitar, empujé para acariciarla completamente, murmurando y dando pequeños gritos confirmaba su satisfacción, con movimientos rápidos la conduje a los extremos del placer.

"Y fueron felices para siempre", no, no, no, no, siempre se presentarán situaciones que nos pondrán en constante prueba, donde se pondrán en evidencia, la confianza, solidaridad, compañerismo, comunicación... el amor, la idea es superar las trabas que pongan en tela de juicio nuestra relación. Fui a casa de mi madre y me sincere con ella hablándole de todo de Fate... me rechazó, me sentí terrible y es algo de lo que uno no supera completamente, Fate me cobijó con amor y me dio seguridad ayudándome con la pena, por otro lado, Miyuki nos abrió la puerta de su casa, ahora no voy sola a visitarla, Fate va conmigo... mis sobrinos la adoran y ella a ellos, no se puede tener todo en la vida pero al menos tengo lo que mas necesito.

Que alguien confié de nuevo en ti después que le has fallado es la cosa más difícil de lograr, yo pienso así, así he pensado toda mi vida de mis padres, ellos me fallaron al abandonarme y si ahora se pararan delante de mí suplicándome perdón estoy segura de que los rechazaría, como justificar algo así?. Nanoha me enseñó que fácilmente nos podemos equivocar al juzgar a las personas, aunque no concibo en la idea de abandonar a un niño en cualquier circunstancia yo no tengo conocimiento de cuales fueron los motivos que los obligaron a hacerlo, tal vez sean justificados... quien sabe. Nanoha está embarazada... si, me decidí, lo tendrá cerca de la fecha de nuestro tercer aniversario, ella no sabe que será pero yo si... me siento tan bien, un poco asustada pero feliz al fin, tendremos mas responsabilidades de ahora en adelante pero estoy segura de que seremos buenas madres... ustedes... qué creen?

FIN

* * *

Y colorín colorado este cuento se ha acabado xD

Gracias por sus comentarios!


End file.
